Broken Hearted Soul
by Night Curse
Summary: Enamorado de una chica siendo imposible amarse y estar juntos. El es un mafioso asesino a sangre fría que ha caído a sus pies; ella, una esclava sexual sin deseos de seguir con vida ¿Cuanto soportarán? ¿Que tan lejos serán capaces de llegar? Au Lemon Gore
1. El Ángel

No se por que lo escribí en primera persona, lo juro, no se que me pasó. _Tanto rodeo tiene su recompensa_. Muy rudo para mentes no maduras.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito y demasiado… ¿Demasiado?

* * *

.

..

º

.:.·¨*¨:*ºl•l*•)"**Broken Hearted Soul**"(•*l•lº*:¨*¨·.:.

º

..

.

* * *

Desde el primer momento en que entré al negocio más próspero de todo ese barrio supe que todo por lo que había estado negándome por tanto tiempo lo había llegado a encontrar en el peor sitio posible.

Sus ojos tristes y vacios me agobiaron cuando por fin noté su existencia recargada en la ventana con la lluvia y el granizo golpeando levemente el vidrio de uno de tantos ventanales en el segundo piso. Su negro cabello se veía recién bañado así como el aroma inocente de su cutis ventilando una pura esencia por cada poro de su fina y suave piel llena de marcas indelebles que solo para ella podrían ser vistas. Tenía vergüenza de todo su ser, de sí misma. Por eso mismo hizo un ademán con la mano fingiendo llevarse el cabello hacia atrás del oído con una mano al percatarse de que yo la estaba observando en cuanto entre a la habitación, ya que en realidad se bajo varios mechones a la cara en conjunto con su desalineado fleco para que no pudiera verla.

Había una razón para aquello. Sus lágrimas de cristal rodando una a una como diamantes por sus níveas mejillas se veían preciosas. La mayoría solo veía sus ojos o su piel y la deseaba. Por más que tratara de usar lo menos provocativo posible para no ser torturada como todos los días era, explotada noche tras noche, incluso de día robándole de un tajo el descanso y el sueño, sonaba aterrador al no importarles a quienes la pedían. En eso se basaba su vida, en desear morir e intentar lograrlo. Había sido arrancada de su hogar para acabar en ese sitio de mala muerte como prostituta a la fuerza. Todos sus clientes preferidos la querían por eso, la razón principal de que no la corrieran por no poderse acoplar a tratar de darles gusto a los hombres que llegaban para satisfacerse con ella: Su brillante y pulcro llanto sensible a cada roce malintencionado que le daban.

Sus lágrimas la hacían parecer virgen a los ojos de cada interesado en ella, pues nunca sabía hacer nada y acababan obligándola a tocante acto que quisieran hacerle a la fuerza. Como siendo un deleite violarla una y otra vez. Por eso les gustaba, por los gritos ahogados que reprimía, por su inexperiencia y por esa terriblemente sana alma que poseía y que destruían desde la primera mirada que le lanzaban para comprarla por una noche o por una o dos horas.

-La cuenta de este mes- apareció aquel anciano de cabello cano detrás de una puerta en donde su rubia esposa aleccionaba a una chica de cabello rosa también para que fuera a un cuarto con un cliente que la había pedido. Ese día había ido a cobrar la renta mensual por mantener aquel prostíbulo sin nuestra presencia. Como hijo de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos en el mundo de las drogas y la trata de personas así como contrabando de armamento, desde niño me enseñaron como tratar a las personas inferiores a mí.

Según quisiera o no podía ir a cobrarles yo. Me desagradaba la idea de molestarme en venir aquí, pero en cuanto vi a aquella chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años, por primera vez en la vida, aún con lo frio y seco que soy como asesino, sentí remordimiento por mis acciones.

Aquellos ojos blancos como la nieve, con un destello violáceo de vida por la cual odiarse miraban la altura de la ventana con ahínco esperando fuera más. Era obvio que estaba dudando entre lanzarse o no, pero tenía miedo. Temblaba por que no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, por que sufría, no por el frio, sino por la agonía que tenía que soportar.

Me atrapó tanto su débil y delgada figura a la luz atenuada de la ventana con aquel impecable cielo azul detrás de ella que Jiraya no pudo evitar salir con sus irreverentes comentarios como siempre.

-Vaya, si que tienes gustos morbosos y sádicos- me sonrió ataviado. –Siempre llora cada vez que alguien la pide, parece que nunca se acostumbrará- negó con la cabeza repetidas veces llamando mi atención por su plática. Así había sido como me había enterado de tanto acerca de ella aquella vez. –Sin embargo los clientes no se quejan, cualquiera que tenga alguna fantasía muy oculta sentiría que la estuviere violando con solo tocarla…- insinuó de forma tan arrogante que me infundo rabia. Como si estar casado no le bastara y se hubiera divertido también con ella al ser su dueño.

-Amor- entró Tsunade por la puerta del pasillo al salón. –Oh, buenas tardes Uchiha sama- se reverenció ante mí. –Han venido a preguntar por Hinata de nuevo, solo vengo para llevármela…-

En ese instante la pelinegra en la ventana se estremeció abrazándose a si misma y llevándose una mano a la boca callando un gemido que había soltado.

-Por favor, no empieces a llorar desde ahora, se te verán los ojos rojos en cuanto te vea la clientela niña- se dirigió a ella la rubia con brusquedad jalándola del brazo para llevarla fuera de la habitación.

La seguía con la vista, y de nuevo el viejo encargado del prostíbulo me descubrió prestándole demasiada atención.

-Te dije que era muy delicada. Tendrás que disculparme por su comportamiento pero como ya te dije, parece que le gusta a nuestros clientes. Es como… nuestra "_atracción especial_"- volvió a decirme Jiraya repitiendo su condición frágil. Yo me había quedado viéndola al salir, arrastraba los pasos luchando en vano contra la rubia de coletas que la jalaba con tanta fuerza a pesar de ahorrarse los golpes que podría darle pues en vano serían si eso era lo que el hombre que pagaría por ella quería ver: Querella por ser utilizada de nuevo contra su voluntad abusando de su cuerpo.

-Aquí esta joven- le decía al cliente que había preguntado por Hinata y las había alcanzado en el segundo piso, al de las habitaciones. Desde mi lugar podía sentir la sonrisa lasciva de ese tipo relamiéndose los labios al verla. Y por igual sentía en la piel las lágrimas de Hinata cayendo al piso de madera aún calientes, casi hirviendo. Quemándome.

-Bueno, regresando a nuestros negocios, la mensualidad del mes…-

-La quiero a ella- interrumpí con voz lóbrega. Ese fue mi primer impulso y el comienzo de mi perdición.

-¿Eh?- se regresó el viejo a mirarme sorprendido. -¿Cómo?, ¿a Hinata?- Sabía a que me refería. No en pago, solo en disfrute, pero muy distinto a lo que podría hacerle cualquiera como todos los demás, yo quería protegerla. Algo me había llamado viéndola en primer plano en cuanto Jiraya y yo entramos a su despacho y la vimos llorar en silencio al igual que el cielo. Esos ojos prístinos ansiando la muerte, ese brillo austral de vida agonizando dentro de su ser.

Mi mirada de fuego siempre ha sido asesina, así que Jiraya, resignado, salió por la puerta para ir a perseguir a Tsunade antes de que aquel sujeto se enrollara con ella en alguna habitación sin poder soltarla, y como consecuencia, sin dejarla en paz y sin poder salvarla de su destino.

-¿Cómo?- escuché reaccionar sobresaltada a su esposa, le debía haber susurrado mi disposición por la joven. Hubo un silencio corto de algunos segundos, y el ruido de los pliegues de su ropa se movió hacia la chica y el idiota que la sujetaba del brazo sintiéndose ya dueño de ella por el tiempo que pagaría. –Señor,… discúlpenos, pero Hinata ha sido pedida por alguien más antes- se reverencio pidiéndole perdón. Presentía que reclamaría, así que salí por la puerta con la mano empuñando mi katana por el mango a espera de cualquier absurdo comentario de su parte.

-¿Alguien más?- gruño. Ese tipo debía tener mi edad, pero en cuanto me vio aparecer así como el nerviosismo de Jiraya y Tsunade al verme declarándome a mi mismo como quien iba a tenerla en vez de él lo callaron. Sabía que quien era yo, y que no podía meterse conmigo.

-Lo lamento mucho- repitió Jiraya reverenciándose también mientras Tsunade tomaba a Hinata de la mano camino de vuelta hacia mí y el despacho. –Hay otras chicas de las que puede disponer si gusta, tenemos…-

-Puedo esperar- dijo muy seguro de si mismo. Jiraya calló derrotado. Tan hipnotizado y necio estaba ese sujeto con ella como para querer tenerla bajo su cuerpo ese día a como diera lugar. Pero yo no se lo iba a permitir. Con mi pulgar deje ver parte del brillo de mi espada fuera de su estuche sujetándola por el mismo, un destello tan luminoso y letal salió de mi acción que pude ver una gota de sudor correr por la sien de ese sujeto de cabello café y marcas en las mejillas mientras tragaba saliva.

-La quiero toda la noche Jiraya. Procura no causarme problemas- espeté irritado, poniendo en jaque al anciano así como a su esposa ante los enormes ojos que puso aterrorizados por mi voz.

Aquel sujeto solo trono la boca mostrándome sus dientes así como su ceño fruncido antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Acababa de arruinarle la fiesta, atormentado sus ansias.

-Kiba san, Kiba san, aguarde- decía Jiraya para alcanzarlo, pero no iba a regresar. Poco después me enteraría de que por Hinata pagaban bastantes sumas de dinero por exclusividad, tanto así sufría por causa de ellos, sus perversos clientes.

-Sasuke kun- me llamó la rubia de edad mayor con Hinata a mi lado. Simplemente la ignoré tomando a la chica de la muñeca caminando hacia las escaleras para subir al tercer piso. La mejor habitación de la casa era la última del piso de arriba, la más amplia y la más lujosa si le podía llamar lujo a aquello. Azote la puerta y puse el seguro, la lluvia seguía cayendo y las cortinas estaban entrecerradas dando un aspecto sombrío a las partes de la habitación en las cuales no llegaba la poca luz que se colaba y alargaba en el piso y en parte de la cama.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, no comprendía que acababa de hacer, nunca antes había tenido un capricho así, cuando quería estar con alguna mujer por una noche no necesitaba de prostitutas, jamás en la vida me habían interesado, solo eran negocio y no se me hacían para nada atractivas por ser lo que eran, pero esta vez, en este maldito día, sus ojos me hipnotizaron solo con verla haciéndome actuar de esa manera tan torpe.

Me revolví el cabello bufando, no entendía que tenía ella que me había hecho hacer aquello, pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba solo con ella en ese cuarto con la mente de todos afuera pensando que al igual que todos la iba a violar. Pues ella nunca se entregaba a nadie por más golpes que le dieran así como el maltrato al que era sometisa, por eso era tan demandada, por ser bastante frágil y especial, por ser bella y única. Según el mundo yo no sería la excepción. Sin embargo al voltear a verla, temblando encogida por el miedo aún abrazándose a si misma medio convulsionada por el pánico que yo le daba, me hizo de nuevo sentir ternura, una asquerosa y torturante tortura solo con verle los ojos, oculta entre su largo cabello negro azulado y llorando en voz baja.

Camine dos pasos hacia ella, parecía morirse frente a mi. Y aunque había mirado la espada a mi cadera antes que atreverse a hablar, procuró no tartamudear al girar los ojos hacia mi pecho para no tener que verme la cara.

-¿Qui… quiere q-que me quite la ropa?- dijo a penas audible y totalmente mortificada mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su chamarra abriéndola lentamente aún temblando. Tenía que admitir que para ser tan joven tenía bastante desarrolladas algunas curvas. Más solo era igual a un animal asustado ante su depredador apunto de ser devorado. Y no es que no tuviera ganas de hacérselo, por que más que puesto estaba, pero ella era una prostituta y yo no podía acabar de asimilar el por que me la había llevado a solas a ese cuarto.

-No- logré decirle suspirando. Me di cuenta de que mi cercanía la ponía así de impávida por lo que decidí alejarme, caminé hacia el buró y me serví un trago, realmente lo necesitaba, y sentado en la mullida silla de a un lado la vi dejarse escurrir pegada a la pared directamente al suelo aún llorando en silencio y sin dejar de sujetarse los brazos por el terror.

Pasaron así varios minutos hasta que la escuche dejar de llorar y gemir, casi resignada, a mi parecer era mayormente que nada extrañeza por que yo no porocedía con ella. Pero en cuanto me puse de pie para quitarme la katana del cinturón de nuevo la vi encogerse por mi altura. Tenía miedo, se sentía vulnerable por que sabía lo que era yo, alguien que tenía más poder sobre Jiraya y Tsunade como para decidir sobre la vida de todos solo con hacer un ademán de mi mano. Tanto así tenía alcance mi poder, y si bien me gustaba también no lo presumía. Verla temerme me hacía sentir extraño a mi por igual.

Siempre perseguido por las más hermosas mujeres de mundo acostándose conmigo por atracción, gusto o con un simple flirteo mío, todas estaban a mis pies.

Ahora me encontraba frio y sin sentido en la misma habitación que un alma rota obligada a satisfacer los instintos sexuales de decenas de hombres todos los días de la semana por lo que le quedara de vida, juventud o novedad.

Volví a sentarme, no sabía como proceder o como actuar, solamente fue mi alteración por verla herida lo que me había llevado a salvarla del cliente que había ido a buscarla, pero… ¿Me atrevería yo a tomarla? ¡Por su puesto que no! Quien sabe que enfermedades tendría o cuantos hubieran pasado por ella antes. No iba a arriesgarme.

Sin embargo, sus ojos, esos malditos ojos platinos temerosos no dejaban de llamarme a mirarla.

-Métete a bañar- ordené tiempo después, levanto su cara tan rápido que hasta su cabello se meció por su acción tan repentina. Tardo en reaccionar, pero no esperó a que se lo dijera de nuevo, se dirigió al baño de inmediato a pesar de haber regresado a sentir las lágrimas acosarla de nuevo. Vi caer una brillando cuando abrió la puerta para entrar al tocador.

Su llanto parecía tener vida, poseía un brillo tal que cada gota cayendo de su cara parecía una fina y costosa gema. Era tan extraña. Y además tenía buen trasero.

La llave del agua se abrió corriendo el vital líquido por la regadera. Le había dicho que tomara un baño, pero algo alterada había decidió hacerlo en la ducha y no en la tina a pesar de lo que yo había pensado. No podía enojarme, no había sido específico en mi orden y cualquier otro la hubiera regañado por preguntar o por haberse sentido tan digna en querer bañarse en una tina en vez de simplemente darse un regaderazo.

Me sentía criminal. No sabía que iba a hacer con ella a pesar de tenerla ya en la habitación y saberla hermosa.

Me serví otro trago. No me sentía capaz. Me preocupaba no solo el peligro que fuera y representara si me acostaba con ella, pero lo que realmente hacía que tuviera horror de mi mismo era el hecho de haberme sentido atraído solo con un simple vistazo inicial en el que la vi llorar al unísono con el cielo cayendo afuera. Casi como un extraño hechizo en el que había caído.

Deje el vaso de vidrio a un lado y me encaminé al baño. La cama tenía sábanas de satín y una colcha bastante fina, incluso las cortinas eran de terciopelo, me recordaba mucho a un hotel a pesar de que sabía no estaba en uno. Abrí más la puerta unos centímetros para permitirme llegar a ver la regadera, las puertas de cristal estaban empañadas por el vapor del agua caliente, aunque a pesar de eso podía ver claramente el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata con su blanca piel de porcelana bajo el agua, en su mano derecha llevaba la esponja enjabonada con bastante espuma formada, la pasaba por sus brazos, por su abdomen, por su clavícula, por sus bien formadas y delineadas piernas, pero más que erótico aquella escena se veía como de alguien desesperado y deprimido. Casi podía saber como debía estar pasándola, sintiéndose sucia y ultrajada, como un objeto. De nuevo me atacó ese horrible sentimiento de culpa interior a pesar de sentirme distinto viéndola sin nada en cima, de hecho por el piso de mármol estaba esparcida toda su ropa por la prisa que había tenido en atacar mi orden.

Negué con la cabeza y me decidí a entrar. Caminé hacia la tina y abrí la llave del agua caliente, asumo que ella debió hacerme visto u oído, pues bajo el ritmo con el que estaba tallándose los omóplatos hasta de plano dejar de hacerlo permaneciendo bajo la regadera solamente. Creí que esperaría que la regañara aunque en realidad sus pensamientos debieron haber sido los de otro tipo, pues algunos debieron atacarla estando en un escenario parecido.

Me tarde tanto en hacer algo de nuevo que acabó de bañarse y no logró sentirse capaz de cerrar el agua hasta que fui yo el que abrió la puerta de cristal para cerrarla en su lugar.

-Toma. Sécate- le pase la toalla del baño, y viéndola sentirse incómoda y con nuevas ganas de llorar le di la espalda para que tratara de tranquilizarse.

Salió del baño chorreando del cabello y con la vista baja, sin saber que hacer, solo esperando a que yo hablara, pero no quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- pensé en voz alta con vagas esperanzas de recibir alguna respuesta. Por el rabillo del ojo la vi enterrar sus manos en su pecho sujetando la toalla, dudosa en responderme. Pensó mucho para por fin responderme, realmente dudó y tardo mucho.

-Como todas las demás- pronunció a penas con un hilo de voz sin más que decir.

-¿Tienes familia?- pregunté indiscreto. La lluvia que cayó de su cara no supe identificarla como agua por haberse duchado o como lágrimas. Tal vez habían sido ambas, y entonces caí en cuenta de la gravedad de mi pregunta. -¿Tienes a donde regresar si no estuvieras aquí?-

Sus gemidos la delataron. En verdad lloraba.

-¿Con que cara podría regresar después de todo lo que ha pasado?- se le quebró la voz terriblemente sin más fuerzas con las cuales abstenerse de sacar a flote lo que tenía clavado en el pecho y que yo acababa de recordarle.

Lloro por todo el tiempo en que la tina tardó en llenarse. Cerré la llave al percatarme. No volvía decir palabra alguna, y fue ella la que habló.

-Lo siento- escuche su voz decirme. Me pedía perdón por llorar frente a mí, aunque yo no estaba furibundo como otros podían estar. El que ella llorara era una fantasía morbosa y abominable, no me hacía gracia abusar de una chica menor de edad retenida en ese prostíbulo a orden de golpes y amenazas con tantas ganas de dejar de dejar de vivir. Eso era lo que me apuñalaba.

-Sasuke. Ese es mi nombre- apunté a decir. No me respondió. No tenía por que hacerlo, yo era uno más de sus clientes aunque no pagara, solo seguía órdenes y se estremecía con el toque de cualquiera reaccionando con repulsión como un imán. Queriendo escapar, pero sabia no era posible.

Tan denso estaba el aire que no recibía respuestas ni de mi cabeza ni de ninguna otra parte para saber que hacer. Y cuando volteé a verla la descubrí viéndome a mí, sonrojándose con miedo y bajando la mirada de nuevo. Había sido la primera vez que la había visto sonrojarse.

Fue entonces que sentí aquello por lo cual la buscaban a ella para poseerla con tanta intensidad a pesar de lastimarla. Esa aura de inocencia que despedía, esas lágrimas reales de dolor expeliendo melancolía y tanta tristeza, era un manjar para los más bajos pervertidos.

Mi primer impulso fue correr a abrazarla por más estúpido que me sintiera al hacerlo. No quería hacerlo, eso me repetía en la mente, que no era correcto, que era un error, que me arrepentiría, que debía largarme, más mis pies no reaccionaban y cuando menos me había percatado de mis acciones ya la había envuelto entre mis brazos sintiendo su rigidez por el miedo que le daba al haberme acercado a ella tan golpeado y absurdo que no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. Pasó tanto tiempo en el que aún no confiaba en mi pero en el cual se sintió tan extraña por mi abrazo que finalmente se destensó creyéndose víctima de algún juego cruel que estuviera planeando para hacerle lo que mi morbo me dejara al descubierto. Más eso no pasó por más que esperara que ocurriera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- sentí sus tibias lágrimas caer en mi camisa distintas al agua que de su piel y de su cabello me habían empapado. Era tan extraña esa sensación, y a la vez dolorosa. Como si cada lágrima que cayera de sus ojos encerrara un poco de su sufrimiento. Llegaba incluso a preguntarme como era posible que un humano sobreviviera llorando todos los días sin haberse muerto por dentro o desgastado tanto al grado de morir en verdad.

-Quiero que dejes de temerme. No te voy a hacer nada- respondí sin medir mis palabras y sin haberlo pensado, también usando un tono demasiado frívolo.

-Mientes- me contradijo tratando de deshacerse de mí empujándome con sus manos. Mi fuerza era mayor, no podía hacerme nada, ni siquiera moverme unos centímetros.

-No estoy mintiendo- la retraje hacia mi cuerpo con brusquedad. No supe ver ni prevenir mis palabras otra vez; tan solo salieron de mi boca… –Por tanto has pasado que ya no puedes confiar en nadie- la levante cargándola entre mis brazos ante una terrible y temerosa reacción de ella por la cual incluso trato de pelear conmigo. Cuando la metí en la tina con todo y toalla puesta Hinata no supo que pensar.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo?- me habló por fin como igual y no de usted.

-Te estoy respetando ¿Te es tan difícil de creer?-

-¿Respeto?- se colocó una fría expresión de aprensión en su cara. -¿A esto le llamas respeto?- se quejó entre el agua molesta, por fin molesta. Distinta a la imagen rota que proyectaba eternamente.

-Tienes derecho a mostrar tu cuerpo únicamente a quien quieras hacerlo- me expliqué, y aunque ella no supo entenderme calló sin replicar.

Caminé por la habitación como león enjaulado más de una vez, en la tina la veía abrazarse a si misma, la había llevado hasta allá con fines de querer entrar con ella y por fin acabar con lo que me había llevado a pedirla esa noche para mí, hacerla mía aún con una máscara falsa y confusa que incluso yo sentía irreal tratando de entenderla, pero me detuve, no supe por que razón pero me supe contener. Regresé a su lado viendo sus exquisitas piernas dobladas hacia su pecho, después de tanto estremecimiento inútil, después de tanto que pensé en ella, para acabar en la conclusión de que yo también la deseaba.

Pero no la tomé, por más que quería hacerlo no me sentí capaz de herirla también.

Me odie por eso,

Ella solo me vio salir y regresar con otra toalla.

-Vístete- fue lo único que le dije. Salí de baño cerrando la puerta a mi paso y ella al salir me encontró parado junto a la ventana viendo la noche y pasando los autos abajo. El silencio volvió a reinar sintiéndola silente e inmóvil como un mueble más para que yo no reparara en su existencia en el cuarto.

Estaba molesto, no con ella, o quizás sí, solo con ella, pero también conmigo, mucho más conmigo mismo. Me había buscado todos esos problemas por un estúpido reflejo de lo que parecía ser humanidad para mí.

Miré la hora, era temprano, demasiado temprano, aunque no me importó cuando la tomé de las muñecas de nuevo llevándola a la cama y tirándola en el colchón. Me puse arriba de ella, acorralándola, rompiendo mi palabra de no tocarla, se retorcía debajo de mí, temblorosa, esperando mi primer ataque para defenderse pues no sabía como responder. Me acerqué demasiado a ella, no pude resistir el querer besarla, con tal acción comenzó a forcejear de verdad pidiéndome que la dejara en paz. La iba a besar, quería callarla, pero cuando giró su cabeza rechazándome solo me hundí en su cuello respirando el aroma de su cabello sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

-Si te levantas de la cama no respondo en hacerte algo- susurré a su oído dejándola tiesa por mis palabras. Me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama y levante las sábanas. No supe cuando ni como, pero me quedé dormido.

Tantos pensamientos burbujeaban en mi cabeza que mi mente parecía champaña recién abierta. Mis sueños fueron demasiado densos, por eso no los recordé al despertar. Los golpes en la puerta fueron los que me trajeron a la realidad al día siguiente.

Girándome encontré a Hinata recargada en las almohadas estremecida, viendo sus ojos supe que ella me había obedecido, y que por lo cansada que estaba también se había dejado vencer por el sueño poco después que yo. Nunca pensó en desobedecerme, le había advertido de mis intenciones, así que me obedeció al pie de la letra. Ahora le asustaban los golpes llamando a la habitación por que al amanecer debía volver al trabajo.

-Sasuke- De nuevo los golpes en la puerta me pegaron en la cabeza como si fuera mi cerebro el que estuviera en vez de la madera. Salté de la cama tomando mi katana de la silla y abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, Hinata se sumió en las sábanas cubriéndose el cuerpo a pesar de estar vestida.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres?- salí como bestia sujetando mi espada del estuche con firmeza. Jiraya se hizo pequeño al verme.

-Aguarda, lo siento, lo siento- decía. –Solo vine para ver si necesitabas algo, si querías desayunar- se explicó mirando también adentro de la habitación, casi como confirmando que hubiera dormido con ella.

Suspiré con ira estoico, me recargué en la puerta y resoplé harto del anciano, había dormido demasiado.

-Tráenos algo a los dos- respondí por fin.

-Ah ¿Qué?- reacciono incrédulo Jiraya, me estaba preocupando por ella y lo sorprendía. Eso me molestó.

-¿Qué no comprendiste?- hice sonar mi espada. –Has lo que te digo y no me tientes a poner a alguien nuevo en tu lugar después de tu funeral- cerré la puerta con fuerza y brusquedad dejando boquiabierto y horrendo al anciano por mi aseveración. Pasos rápidos hacia las escaleras se escucharon después.

Volvía a suspirar recogiéndome el cabello, y al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que Hinata tenía la vista fija en mí. No soportaba esa situación, me veía como cobarde y también débil. No sabía si ella abriría la boca o callaría a pesar de que a respuesta era obvia siendo tan dócil en algunos aspectos, pues para mí no lo era.

Siendo tan dulce nunca hablaría de mí, pero su dulzura estaba salada de amargura y depresiva soledad.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunté como tonto mientras ella pareció captarme solo asintiendo con la cabeza. –Que bueno- respondí caminando hacia el baño desabotonándome la camisa.

Tan estúpido había sido, tan torpe me sentía. Era obsceno compararme con el hombre que había entrado a aquel sitio el día anterior, el asesino que era.

Me detuve de tajo en la puerta. Tenía algo último que decir antes de desaparecer por completo de su vida tal y como no debía haberme inmiscuido metiéndome donde no me llaman solo por haber visto aquel destello de luz viva dentro de sus ojos la primera vez que la divisé.

-¿Sabes por que no te hice mía anoche?- la sola mención del acto la hizo volver a temerme, pero guardo silencio esperando mi respuesta pacientemente. Volteé a mirarla con atisbo, sus ojos eran iguales a pesar de no haber lágrimas en ellos, estaba más que confirmado, pasara lo que pasara la pureza no le podría ser arrancada hasta que su alma se pudriera por dentro, no sabía cuanto tardaría para que sucediera, pero resultaba lo más probable después de mi gesto de caridad con ella. –Tantas veces que has sido tomada por otros contra tu voluntad, aprovechándose solo de ti con sexo…- me detuve viendo la miseria de su mirada, el rencor y también el vacio cambiándose por odio hacia mi –No sabes lo que es hacer el amor. Esa es tu condena- retome mis pasos para meterme a bañar, después de todo tenía que irme.

Fue entonces cuando se me detuvo el corazón y el raciocinio al escuchar su reclamo, o la excusa de lo que parecía serlo.

-¿Y tú si sabes?- un extenso frío se esparció por mi pecho atravesándome hasta salir por mi espalda. Nadie me había preguntado o hecho ver eso antes. Asumí de inmediato que no había diferencia entre lo que yo hacía y los clientes de aquel sitio, aunque no pagara por ellas realmente yo solo veía a las mujeres para llevármelas a la cama. –Hablas como si fueras un experto en ello…- se acongojó de nuevo, triste, aunque digna. –Dime entonces cual es la diferencia, los dos tenemos la condena de no conocer el amor; ya que mientras nadie puede amarme en verdad tu no pones atención a quienes están contigo y ofrecen todo de si por ti-

El haberme enfurecido le dio la razón, pues era verdad, y a pesar de su impresión y terror cuando fui hacia ella acorralándola en la cabecera de la cama inmovilizándola de las muñecas, me vi realmente acelerado al pegarmele tanto. Gritó levemente cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando le arranque de tajo la chamarra que llevaba puesta pegada al cuerpo, abajo solo levaba una simple playera de manga hasta debajo de los codos, como una simple estudiante, como una chica normal, esa había sido la vida de la cual la habían alejado totalmente.

Eso fue lo que me detuvo de hacerle algo de nuevo.

-No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo- la pegue a mi cara con violencia, pase mi lengua por su mejilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, se sintió transgredida más de la cuenta con eso, así me dio la victoria. –Yo no soy quien es salvajemente masacrada todo el día por infinidad de hombres solo por una linda cara y una estúpida sumisión-

Fue todo, ella me arrojo con todas sus fuerzas y de verdad logró descolocarme de lugar. Volví a hacerla llorar.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- me gritó.

-No me estoy burlando- respondí, de verdad no quería hacerlo y no lo haría, me había sentido atraído a ella por su fragilidad, por su rostro lloroso junto a la ventana, y solo por ella me había metido en tan estúpida e innecesaria situación.

-Eres el peor de todos…- trató de limpiarse la cara, esas malditas y saladas lágrimas que nunca dejan de brillar cayendo de su cara. –Tan cruel eres que insistes en dejar lo peor para el final- exclamó en un arrebato con las manos en su pecho. -¡Deja de torturarme y hazlo de una buena vez!- increpó perturbada, sollozando. –Solo hazlo y deja de fingir interés por mí que no existe…- aspiró lo suelto de su nariz limpiándose con las manos las lágrimas, incluso yo sentía lo vulnerable e infantil que se sentía por llorar. –Tan solo hazlo…- bajó la cabeza llegando a recargarse en mi pecho suplicante. Tan rota estaba que sería imposible hacerla olvidar todo por lo que había pasado ya.

Me lleve una mano a la boca, yo no era condescendiente con nadie, ¿Qué me había hecho cambiar de opinión con solo mirarla? ¡¿Qué rayos me había hecho esa niña?

La abrase levemente sintiendo su pesadumbre cernirla con ferocidad, no pude soportarlo mucho tiempo y la tome del mentón para obligarla a mirarme, tanta influencia tenían sobre mi esos ojos que no podía explicarlo y obedecer a mi razón. Solo uní nuestros labios sin que hubiera ninguna replica o sinsabor por parte de ella, y entonces lo sentí por primera vez al avanzar en nuestra unión, ahí estaba su pecho pegado al mío, y el hielo que ambos teníamos resguardando nuestros corazones comenzaba a derretirse el uno por el otro en ese único momento. Nunca sentí algo igual o parecido.

Con algo de duda accedió a que yo la tomara de la cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo sin haber un solo espacio entre nosotros salvo la textura de la playera que aún llevaba puesta, pues mi camisa estaba totalmente abierta. Por eso ella también lo notó; nuestros latidos, acelerándose lentamente, estaban sincronizados como un solo corazón.

Tan profundo estaba abriéndome paso en su boca que podía sentir su inquietud en mover su lengua como la mía e incluso con miedo a invadirme. Mi mano enterrada en su cuello y enredándose con su cabello le dio la pauta para que se atreviera a hacerlo, así que con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrojada levemente la vi por fin cerrar por fin sus ojos mientras se atrevía a luchar con migo en medio de nuestro pasional beso, probándome a mí así como yo la degustaba a ella. No sabía si había besado antes o si la habían obligado a hacerlo tantas veces posteriores a mí, a lo nuestro, pero no me importó, simplemente dejé de pensar en ello cuando la pegue a la pared acariciando con una mano su cuello y con el otro estremeciéndola de una forma muy distinta a las que ella había reaccionado antes al pasearme por su piel de la forma en la que estaba haciéndolo, cruzando incluso por la tela de su sostén y palpando las vértebras de su columna arqueándose hacia atrás por mi contacto.

Dejándola respirar me había apartado de sus labios besando su cuello con ternura y lujuria después. Era tan distinto lo que estaba haciéndole que no sabía como reaccionar ante el propio calor que dentro de ella se estaba desatando. Incluso su piel parecía tener sabor propio, uno deleitable a mi gusto, paseé mi lengua por su cuello bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula y deteniéndome ahí para de nuevo verla y subir hasta ella para besarla. Tan incitante había sido que tomó valor para rodear con sus brazos mi cuello evitando que me alejara de su cercanía, permitiéndome a mí, solo a mí, hacerla sentir como lo estaba haciendo.

-Uchiha san- sonó la puerta con leves tres golpes, la voz de Tsunade tensó a Hinata apartándose de mí mientras yo maldecía por dentro con los dientes apretados su maldita interrupción. –Sasuke…- trató de armonizar su voz en un llamado maternal, llevaba el encargo de Jirara llevándonos el desayuno a ambos a la habitación, pero yo solo la mande al diablo.

-¡Largo de aquí!- grité, de haber llevado un revolver habría disparado sin prejuicios ni trabas a la puerta para que se largara o incluso matarla.

Algunos trastos pegándose los unos con los otros se oyeron antes de que la vieja se decidiera por fin a marcharse. Solo hasta entonces caímos los dos, Hinata y yo en cuenta de la realidad.

La ojiperla se había helado lo suficiente como para dejarse ensombrecer de nuevo bajo el velo de la desesperanza, y yo solo había podido sacarla de ese abatimiento unos instantes, no para siempre, pues esa era su vida y lo seguiría siendo cuando yo hubiera desaparecido.

Consiente de eso y tal vez derrotado me levante de la cama mirando hacia otro lado con ella encogida de hombros frente a mí.

-No voy a obligarte a nada- me aparté. –Te dije que no te lastimaría y cumpliré con mi palabra- me levante de la cama, mirándola solo un segundo para después caminar hacia el baño. Dormir con la camisa algo mojada no había sido nada cómodo, pero me había dado lo mismo.

Ahora ya podía pudrirme por dentro réprobo en mi miseria. Tan solo un paso en llegar hasta el baño, un paso que lo marcó todo y que si hubiera logrado dar hubieran sido muy distintas las cosas así como mi destino, y fue eso, precisamente un paso, lo que me falto para deshacerme de ideas tontas en la cabeza cuando fueron las manos de Hinata las que me detuvieron de continuar alejandome de ella, se pegaron a mi espalda jalando mi camisa impidiéndome caminar.

Trataba de hablar, lo intentaba, pero no sabía como explicarse, y yo solo me quede esperando a que lo dijera, como una necedad para mí.

Sabía que cuando yo me fuera las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas, temía a lo que sería cuando yo desapareciera, que cuando los dos nos fundiéramos en uno solo no soportaríamos abandonar lo demás, y cuando se quebraran nuestras alas y el frio regresara veríamos las cosas con claridad en medio de lo imposible, y aún con todo ese peligro ella se aventuró a lo desconocido queriendo descubrir en si misma que era lo que yo despertaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, y a la vez que ella explotaba en mí.

-No… no…- trataba de formular con impericia. –No me estas obligando…- me soltó insegura de si sus palabras darían resultado o no para que yo regresara a su lado. Me quede estático un segundo dándole la espalda, renegando lo que podría hacer y con quien lo iba a hacer, pero me fue inevitable.

Gire sobre mi mismo tomándola de las caderas y pegándola a mi pelvis con fulgor con mi creciente y notable excitación en mi entrepierna haciéndola temblar.

-No temas a nada- pronuncie bastante dulce en su oído con un aire tan cálido que Hinata no pudo contenerse en volver a poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello a pesar de que con nadie había hecho lo mismo. Metiendo mis manos bajo su blusa acabé quitándosela dejándola al descubierto ante mi salvo por el sostén de encaje blanco que aún llevaba puesto. Cuando le puse las manos sobre las solapas de mi camisa miró varias veces mi cuello detenidamente, y después, algo trémula y sonrojada la fue apartando de mi torso hasta que yo me la quité totalmente.

Paseé de nuevo mis manos por su perfecto abdomen, un vientre plano, suave y delicado, bastante sensible para ella con cada roce que le daba. Las mayas que llevaba debajo de la falda me eran un estorbo, así que empujándola lentamente a la cama mientras con una mano sostenía su curvilínea espalda, con la otra me dedicada a deshacerme de la molesta prenda y, completamente intencional, también de su ropa interior. El sentir mi mano tan cerca de su sexo la hizo arquearse y reaccionar llevando una de sus manos para detenerme y sacarme de ahí, pero solo logró que me viera incitado a tocarla.

-Ah…- cerró los ojos como reflejo, pidiéndome que parara con palabras, con lo cual me dieron más ganas de querer seguir ahí.

Dejarle la falda fue voluntad mía, sentados en el centro de la cama teniéndola entre mis piernas con su espalda sobre mi pecho mientras yo mordía sus oídos y seguía besando su cuello, fui deslizando mis manos hacia sus piernas completamente descubiertas para abrirlas mientras que introducía mi mano derecha a su sexo haciéndola dar respingos y sacudidas cuando mis dedos jugaban por entre ella saliendo y entrando, friccionando aquel botón tan vulnerable con el cual rogaba y gemía que parara, pero que a la vez sentía ameno al sentirla humedecerse lentamente por mi vigor mientras que la dureza de mi erección entre sus caderas era ya insoportable.

Volví a besarla atrayendo su cara a la mía, hundiendo mi lengua en su boca y arrebatándole todo el aliento que le había quedado de tanto que la había hecho plañir. Su respiración se había hecho dificultosa envuelta entre mis brazos y su piel se había perlado por la excitación que la había hecho sentir y que a penas estaba empezando.

Entre su pecho desabroche su brasier liberando sus senos, masajeándolos y apretando con ellos el brote que de ambos se erguía en su magnifica piel de leche.

-Ah… Ah…- volvió a suspirar con la respiración agitada, con los ojos llorosos no por tristeza sino por placer esta vez. Bebí sus lágrimas con tesón volviendo a besarla. –Sasuke…- clamaban sus deseables labios enrojecidos por la pasión junto a mi oído cuando yo besaba su cuello. Para mi escucharla era la evidente prueba de que por primera vez estaba disfrutando aquello, el que yo la tocara, que la hiciera sentir, que la estremeciera incluso arrancándole lágrimas con sentimientos y sensaciones tan distintas por las cuales habituaba llorar penosamente.

-Ya no puedo más…- Inquirí tomándola de las caderas, arrancándole la falda, quitándome el cinturón, abriendo con desesperación la hebilla y liberando mi necesitada ansiedad de la ropa que me cubría.

Una chica como ella debería estar agradecida por haber tenido que evitar durante el día entero que estuvimos juntos el no tener que trabajar atendiendo a nadie cayendo en sus sádicas y macabras garras, pero completamente contrariado a lo que me había hecho protegerla el día anterior de servirle a aquel tipo de pupilas rectificadas en línea, ahora era yo el que estaba aprovechándose de ella.

Tan solo acerqué la punta de mi miembro a la entrada de su cuerpo cuando sus blancas piernas se tensaron por mi presencia entre lo que sería seguir siendo solo nosotros o ser uno solo. Entrelacé mis manos entre las suyas a ambos lados de su cabeza con el cabello húmedo de su transpiración regado levemente en su piel y sonrojando su cara por el pudor innegable de su personalidad profeso en sus mejillas.

-Hinata…- me acerqué a su oído cuando todo a nuestro alrededor se disolvía en una imagen borrosa ajena a nosotros, polvo arrastrado por nuestras voces corrompidas por la lujuria.

No le pude decir lo que sentía, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que sentía, ¿Misericordia? ¿Compasión? ¿Indulgencia? Eso había sido el día anterior, ahora estaba demasiado confundido como para saberlo, había sido así al principio, pero ahora no lo sabía, así que solamente la bese.

No fue ni rápida ni lenta mi entrada en ella, pero misteriosamente eran tan angostas las paredes de su interior que me fue imposible no sentirme recorrido en éxtasis desde la primera estocada. Y aunque Hinata hubiera querido evitarlo gritó al sentirme adentro de ella pegándose a mí arriba de su cuerpo con temor y lo que parecía ser incluso dolor.

Siseé en su oído pidiéndole calma y volviendo a estimular sus pechos arqueando su espalda de forma en que sin quererlo salí de ella un poco al moverse. Esa sensación, tan sensible estaba mi piel o tan excitante era moverme en ella que no pude evitar salir para volver a penetrarla completamente de nuevo. Me mantuve cerca de su cuerpo de tal modo que con cada movimiento mío dentro de Hinata ella pudiera sentir más placer mi roce y estimulación en su sexo dentro y en sus cercanías, que todo eso la proyectara tanto como estaba haciendolo con migo.

Su vientre bajaba y subía al compas de nuestras caderas, tan intensas comenzaron a hacerse mis penetraciones moviéndome tan urgentemente en su interior, haciéndola gritar, arrugando las sábanas que apretaba entre sus manos con fuerza al ritmo de nuestro vigor, mientras verdaderamente hacíamos el amor fundiéndonos en uno solo sobre la cama.

Aumenté la velocidad con hambre voraz de querer seguir disfrutando lo que me estaba haciendo sentir aquella pelinegra de ojos cristalinos con su glorioso cuerpo, pero de tal manera que los dos nos estábamos derritiendo a la vez con fuerza y placer, gozando y disfrutando tanto estar juntos. Si era cuestión de describirlo a lo ortodoxo tener sexo con ella, con esa mujer, con una niña de dieciséis años de sueños rotos y esperanzas nulas de un futuro, el simple movimiento de su deleitable cadera con sus pechos rebotando por la fuerza de mi impulso me ponía rendido a sus pies.

Mi corazón explotaba en mi pecho, galopaba incesantemente, mi voz rugía, gemía también, jalaba aire con dificultad, besaba a Hinata de nuevo y mezclábamos nuestros alientos a la par respirando rápido. Nuestras lenguas peleaban, succionaba sus pechos, los besaba e incluso mordía, los inocentes brazos de Hinata solo me abrazaban, me acercaban a ella y a su cálido cuerpo en plenitud deshaciéndose debajo de mí. Escuchaba entre sus senos el latir vertiginoso de su corazón bombeando sangre a mil por hora en su pecho, con sus pulmones a los lados moviendo rítmicamente su pecho arriba y hacia abajo en un hipnotizante baile.

De nuevo un estallido en mí, estaba llegando al climax y quería hacerlo dentro de ella. Volví a acelerar la velocidad con mis rodillas temblando de tanto embriaguez, aletargado por todas las sensaciones hasta extrasensoriales que me proyectaba, solo hasta ese punto me di cuenta de que mis ojos también estaban húmedos y que de había estado derramando lágrimas de placer también todo ese tiempo, las cuales se intensificaron al igual que todo lo demás.

Con ambos brazos cargué a Hinata hacia mí para poder llegar más profundo moviéndola con arrebato y violencia, hasta desesperadamente pegando sus senos descubiertos a mi pecho y sintiéndola venirse conmigo.

-Ah- se mezclaron nuestros gemidos volviéndose una sola voz conjunta –Haaa… Ha…- la movía encima mío sentado con ella rodeándome con sus largas piernas dobladas en mi cadera bajando y subiendo su pelvis con violencia y una rapidez mortal casi imposible, nunca antes me había visto más excitado ni impulsado como aquella vez, poseyendo un cuerpo inocente y a pesar de todo virginal por la pureza de su alma. Tal vez era la diferencia de edad, la juventud de su cuerpo o su brillante mente, pero fue más que obvio para mí ver que también se sentía como yo, con la vista nublada, palpando una delicia en lo más sensible de nuestros cuerpos, con los sentidos atrofiados, detonando por dentro con esa conmoción recorriendo mi espina dorsal con tanta satisfacción. Se movía conmigo con tanta potencia, con tanto impulso, teniéndola rodeada con mis brazos subiendo y bajando, halando mi piel y abriendo la de ella que parecía el más grande los pecados al sentir tanto deleite carnal en el sexo.

Entonces en una estocada, una profunda y fogosa entre los dos, abrazados, gritando, gimiendo con toda nuestra voz y lo que nuestro aliento dificultoso daba, me corrí dentro de ella viniéndonos juntos en la más fuerte sensación con una potencia tan enérgica, tan apasionada y poderosa que me sentía morir.

Me deje caer sobre Hinata con todo mi peso encima, nuestras respiraciones estaban tan agitadas que mi sudor caía por mi cara y mi cuerpo notablemente al igual que el rocío de la joven debajo de mí por toda su blanca piel.

-Sa… Sasuke…- trataba de pronunciar aún con la voz cortada y sin aliento. Yo cerré mis ojos tratando de estabilizarme, pero no podía, era tan amplia mi sonrisa, tan dichoso era que no podía controlarme, y aunque con ansias seguía estando, besando a Hinata de nuevo, enterrando sus pechos en mi torso, batallando con nuestras lenguas nuevamente, no pude detener el incendiarme de nuevo después del primer goce, casi en automático con una nueva erección que Hinata sintió en su entrepierna al haberme yo salido de ella, pero no alejado demasiado.

La confusión y ese leve temblor en su cuerpo la desconcertaron, estaba igual de encendida como me encontraba, así de alterada. Era yo el que tenía que mostrarle el camino a seguir con esta posibilidad tan grande teniéndola entre mis manos para hacerle lo que quisiere de la forma en que deseara.

Me valí de mi fuerza para llevarla a la cabecera y girar su cuerpo para pasear mi lengua por su espalda teniéndola recargada en la pared aplastando las almohadas con nuestras rodillas antes de quitarlas de en medio para que no fueran un estorbo. Sintiéndome detrás de ella volvió a temblar, más con mi miembro entre sus perfectos glúteos redondos y firmes, de suave piel.

Volví a apoderarme de sus pechos jugando con ellos, presionando con más fuerza, estrujándolos y jugando con el botón que los coronaba y los cuales volvían a ponerse rígidos entre mis dedos. La besé en el cuello moviendo su cabello hacia delante y bajando una de mis manos a su sexo, acariciando su vientre y haciendo círculos en él. Cuando sintió mi mano intrusa en ella de nuevo, en donde los dos habíamos mezclado nuestros líquidos a la par, gritó.

-¡Sasuke!- tomo mi mano para que la dejara, de cierta forma se sentía extraña, así que tome su mano en mi lugar para obligarla a explorarse lo quisiera o no. Se sintió regida por mí, y comprendiendo lo mucho que la estaba avergonzando incendiándose su cara con un rojo eléctrico, la dejé en paz siendo yo el que la estimulara moviendo mis dedos en su intimidad con enjundia para partirla y hacerla retorcerse. –Sa… Sa… Sasuke…- decía cortada su voz.

Me sentí más excitado aún, y aún con el estremecimiento que le producía la pose en la que la había puesto, la abrí hacia mí adentrándome de tal forma en ella aventó su cabeza hacía atrás trémula con mi palpitante miembro introduciéndose lenta y torturadoramente en su interior. Su estatura era menor a la mía, era más joven que yo después de todo, así que moverme dentro de ella teniendo sus piernas abiertas entre las mías teniéndola acorralada, me permitió embestirla con empuje y energía suficientes sujetando nuestras manos entrelazadas arriba de su cabeza pegada a la pared. Su otra mano estaba vuelta puño y pegada a su jadeante boca gimiendo y gritando de placer con el vaho de su aliento visible por tanta efusión. Tenerla sufriendo con mis dedos enfrente, colándose delante de donde yo estaba penetrándola, induciéndola al orgasmo con tanta energía, la hacían moverse de tal forma oscilando y vibrando con movimientos bruscos que nos ponían más fogosos a ambos y de nuevo sentía caer sus lágrimas hasta mi mano allá abajo.

Tanto estábamos disfrutándolo que me perdí extasiado en su cuerpo con cada penetración, si ser humano era sentirse de esa forma era el hombre más dichoso en la faz de la tierra poseyendo semejante exquisitez delante de mío.

-Haa… Ha… Mmn Haaa… Haaaaa…- alcanzaba a oírla así como yo gemía a su par. Lo quisiera o no la estaba torturando, tantas veces violada, tanto tormento y aflicción por lo que habían hecho con ella antes, mortificándola por sentir placer al ser liquidada por su agresor al hacerla sentir involuntariamente placer así como dolor e ira por ser usada contra su voluntad. Y ahora, con tanta pasión y delicadeza, con tanta ternura que estaba yo haciéndole el amor, que no hubiera sido sorpresa alguna para mí que cayera muerta entre mis brazos por la extensa y pesada carga de emociones que estaba haciéndola sentir.

Pero ahí, tomándola, penetrándola, moviéndome en su interior con tanto ímpetu, con tanto -no lo negare-, amor, realmente estaban moviéndose demasiadas cosas tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón.

Hale sus caderas hacia abajo haciéndola caer de pecho sobre las almohadas que aún habían quedado donde antes estaban sus rodillas, jadeaba jalando aire con dificultad y aún gimiendo, tenerla a cuatro patas llegando más profundo en ella pero relajándole la espalda y acariciando su piel con tanta dulzura la hacían sentir totalmente distinta. Y es que era automático en mí, sus estrechas paredes eran perfectas, acopladas a mí, casi como si ella fuera la mujer de mi vida, pues era como sentir si ambos estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro ante la maravilla que era apropiarme de esa salvaje forma de su cuerpo.

Mi celeridad creció y se vio en aumento con más atrabancadas embestidas atrayéndola a mí con mis manos en su cadera golpeando contra mi pelvis y sumergiéndonos a ambos en una constante embriaguez por estar enganchado yo a ella de esa descomunal forma.

De nuevo correrme dentro de ella fue una explosión de emoción más grande que cualquier otra maravilla existente en el mundo. Hinata era por mucho la más grande experiencia en mi vida con más fuerza e impacto en esos momentos que la vez en que perdí la virginidad o cometí mi primer crimen de odio.

Esa inocencia suya, ese apasionamiento tan increíble, su desenvolvimiento solo conmigo, eso era especial, era único. Solo para nosotros, solo para ambos.

Lo que ella despertaba en mí era indescriptible. La jale hacia debajo de la cama cuando volví a calentarme tocándola toda de nuevo y sin darle un solo segundo para respirar. La penetré de nuevo con más intensidad y con más pasión solo bajo su consentimiento.

Le había hecho de todo. La había puesto de costado sobre su hombro derecho, abriéndola en escuadra, recogiendo su pierna en mi hombro mientras la penetraba desde esa postura rítmicamente con mi pelvis hambrienta de ella y solo de ella, entrando y saliendo con fuerza. Sus puños presionando las suaves sábanas, sus lágrimas cayendo, sus gemidos resonando en mis oídos, su cabello húmedo esparcido como manto en la cama. La acosté boca arriba de nuevo recogiéndole ambas piernas dobladas hacia arriba entre mi cuello para penetrarla aún más adentro, haciéndola gritar hasta el desagarre, primero una pierna, después la otra. Sus brazos me atraían a ella abrazándome con apego y necesidad de afecto. Yo correspondía.

Era ella, solo ella, la que me había puesto así. Sus lágrimas de cristal, su suave voz rota en gemidos sonoros de placer, sus uñas hundiéndose en mi espalda cuando llegaba demasiado lejos, el sabor de sus besos, su tímida lengua explorando mi boca, su cálido aliento, su suave y tersa piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos pulcros, llorosos y profundos, el rubor de sus mejillas, su pudor, su tierna inocencia…

¿Quién era ella?

¿Por qué me había cambiado tanto?

¿Por qué me hacía sentir así?

Cuando me di cuenta todo estaba nublado y nebuloso para mis cansados párpados, había caído la tarde y yo estaba recostado en la cama desecha por la acción que tuvimos tan repetitiva y violenta en el lecho que ahora estaba compartiendo con Hinata abrazada a mi cuerpo, pegada completamente a mí y aún yo pegado demasiado a sus caderas. Me separé de ella, se veía tan apacible durmiendo así como cansada que no quise despertarla. Me giré y volví a dejarme vencer por el sueño. Solo que al ver mi katana en la silla de a unos cuantos metros, la realidad me golpeó brutalmente en la boca del estómago siendo completamente realista con respecto a lo que acababa de hacer.

Éramos de mundos distintos, yo era el primogénito de un líder de la mafia tan poderoso y agónicamente rico que dolía para gente común tanta riqueza siendo posible. Y Hinata, era una prostituta parte del círculo vicioso que era la trata de personas y que precisamente los negocios de mi familia, de mi clan, habían hecho de su vida.

Cuando me desperté la culpa realmente arreció sobre mí, me agrié toda la dicha y satisfacción que había alcanzado haciéndolo con Hinata cuando me paré de la cama. Ni siquiera pude bañarme, no quería despertarla, recogí mi ropa del piso junto con mi katana. Acabé resignándome a dejarlo todo en el vacio de mi memoria como una noche de pasión y diversión única e irrepetible si no volvía a verla, me daba mucha pena pero en serio era así lo que pensaba.

_¿Qué he hecho?_ Eso me repetía en la mente una y otra vez, ¿Qué he hecho? Abusé de una menor de edad como cualquier otro cliente.

No, peor aún. Hicimos el amor, y realmente los disfrutamos ambos.

No podía enamorarme, no podía estarme pasando a mí, Sasuke Uchiha, sería una abominación. Cualquiera menos ella, eso debía ser así. Yo era un asesino, no podía dejar de lado mi fría y calculadora mente por el capricho de querer cogerme una niña. Era totalmente absurdo.

Así que salí de la habitación jurándome no volver a verla y no regresar a ese sitio en mi vida. Diciéndome una y otra vez que la olvidaría y que todo pasaría pronto, que yo recuperaría la calma por mis propios medios.

Pero eso no pasaría, me había visto encadenado por mi instinto socorrido solamente por los brazos de una mujer cuyo corazón yacía latiendo desesperadamente entre mis manos llenas de sangre, de su sangre.

Entre más tratara de borrarla de mi mente más se grabaría en ella con cada palabra, con cada mirada y con cada lágrima que derramara.

Amarla me iba a costar caro. Incluso a costa de mi propia cordura.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Esta es una historia con mucho sexo, mucha violencia y mucho gore, si no es de su gusto lo respeto.

Leerla bajo su propio riesgo...


	2. El Diablo

Advertencia de Gore, lenguaje, escenas violentas y sexuales explícitas aquí y más adelante.

No banshin, solo punto de vista en los zapatos del Uchiha... (Di No al banshin)

Gracias especiales a Vixen888 cuya tutela esta haciendo esta historia posible, es la fuente de mi inspiración y sus ideas son las que más me atraen. De todo corazón gracias.

Y también un agradecimiento enorme a todos lo que me han dejado reviews. Espero les siga gustando y me sigan escribiendo.

* * *

Pasaron más de dos semanas en las que me sentí como un adicto desesperado, sofocado por la abstinencia aunque no estuviera privado de acostarme con quien se me diera la gana. Lo hice con diez mujeres, incluso con dos al mismo tiempo, y nada parecía calmarme. Me quedaba vacío, insatisfecho y fastidiado. Pero cada vez que pasaba por esa avenida en mi deportivo rojo me frenaba dudando de tomar rumbo a ese prostíbulo en el que había encontrado a Hinata sabiendo de ante mano que sería una muy mala idea regresar. Caería a sus pies viéndola llorar y no estaba para esas cosas.

Donde trabajaba no estaba en un sitio desolado, pero tampoco era muy transcurrido por la policía. Mi padre era parte del departamento de justicia de la nación, y mi tío, él era militar, los que estuvieran bajo nuestra protección sabían que estaban en buenas manos, y que no nos debían hacer enojar, por que más que temer no estar de nuestro lado su pánico era debernos algo o ponernos inconformes.

Nuestra furia era de temer. Por eso éramos la fuerza número uno en nuestro basto y extenso territorio.

Por eso desde que nací el nombre Uchiha me marcó para siempre.

Desde niño me entrenaron para matar, la espada se volvió mi arma de asesinato preferida hasta la fecha. En mi adolescencia me indujeron a las armas de fuego, y aunque las pistolas largas son muy entretenidas llevar al menos una de buen calibre en el cinturón me basta.

Hacía días que no había amenazado a nadie, y casi un mes de no haber matado. El último sujeto del que me había deshecho había sido un idiota muy fácil.

Ya ha pasado medio año desde aquella luna roja en que mate a ese estorbo de mi padre, Hizashi Hyuuga, un miembro del ejército que amenazaba su puesto así como el de mi tío, él si había sido estimulante, en su defensa le corte cuatro dedos de ambas manos y lo deje desangrarse mientras salía tranquilamente por la puerta para irme. Me había dado pelea, y sus puños habían sido fuertes contra mí, pero con un solo golpe en la frente del mango de mi katana, lo derribé al piso dispuesto a acabarlo. Sin embargo, no esperé que tratara de detener mi trabajo cuando atajó el filo de mi espada a punto de cortarle las manos. No me detuvo, pero la determinación de sus ojos blasfemando contra mí por haberlo desarmado de su pistola cuando trató de usarla, me animó bastante.

-¿Piensas decir algo de lo que has visto?- limpiaba la sangre que había en mi espada de haberla sacado del cuerpo del que había matado hablándole a la prostituta que había estado con él minutos antes de que yo llegara. Estaba tan perturbada aquella mujer que a penas logró negar con la cabeza tratando de no temblar por el miedo que yo le producía. Me imploró de rodillas por su vida viéndome encender un cigarro, yo la escuché con oídos sordos a pesar de lo que dijera. –Vete- declaré, y viendo mi benevolencia tomó su bolso de la cama saliendo al pasillo para correr a las escaleras y así olvidarse de que había matado a su cliente momentos antes.

No hablaría, pero yo tenía que asegurarme de eso completamente.

Solo le día una calada a mi cigarrillo sintiendo la nicotina en mi sistema cuando saqué la pistola de debajo de mi saco en la espalda y la desplomé en el piso de un solo tiro por la espalda en un charco de sangre y un hoyo atravesándola hasta el pecho con las vísceras fulminadas por el paso de la bala. ¿Por qué por la espalda? No quería ver sus nauseabundos ojos cuando la matara. ¿Cobardía? Solamente era una prostituta. Puedes culpar al juego, más no al jugador. Reglas son reglas, nunca se dejan cabos sueltos, y ella era testigo, no podía dejarla ir.

A penas iban a agasajarse en la cama cuando yo llamé a la habitación, y empuje de una patada la puerta cuando Hizashi abrió. Con solo ver mis ojos supo a la perfección por que estaba ahí, así que no me detuve en mi labor atravesándole el cerebro sin compasión a pesar de su grito ahogado reflejo del último destello de vida en sus funciones neuronales muriendo, teniendo de coro los gritos de esa tipa viéndome hacerlo después de habernos batido mutuamente, pero yo obtuve la victoria al final. Así tenía que ser. Así ha sido siempre.

Su sangre me había salpicado a la cara escurriendo en mi gesto de complicidad disfrutando su agonía en silencio, sin demostrarlo ni siquiera con una sádica sonrisa. Me había acertado varios golpes, no estaba dispuesto a morir, y eso me gustó bastante, siendo militar y todo con la superioridad de su entrenamiento especial, lo sentí digno de caer por mis manos.

Deshacerme de la prostituta fue luego de eso, ya que estoy acostumbrado a fumar después de haber matado a alguien o a varios, es casi como una insana diversión, aunque solo me verán fumando si realmente he disfrutado arrebatarles la vida... ¿Disfrute? Tal vez esa no era la palabra, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que había satisfacción en ello, al fin y al cabo era como una afición víctima del hielo de mi alma y mi oscura rectitud vacía de sentimientos.

Sin embargo, desde hacía días me había percatado de que esto último no fuera del todo cierto como creía a pesar de sentirme así…

EL mundo girando y con el día aún trancurriendo me mostraría todo lo contrario...

Esa chica de los ojos luna que me habían atraído, de cuyo cuerpo yo había gozado, estaba enterrada en mi mente como una bala o una daga metiéndose cada vez más profundamente en mis pensamientos. Eso era lo que me carcomía por dentro, permitirme sentir de ese modo.

En ese instante sentí mi teléfono vibrar, y respondí con el rojo del semáforo en la avenida en el que me frenaba discutiendo conmigo mismo entre ir o no al negocio de Jiraya. No llevaba el manos libres conmigo ese día, así que puse el altavoz recargado en la ventana con una mano cubriéndome parte de la cara, uniendo el índice y el pulgar frente a mi boca pensando en miles de cosas que no dejaban de acosarme peor que las niñas de mis días de escolar.

-Sasuke- contesté, los vidrios tenían gotas de lluvia deslizándose lentamente y otras estáticas. Afuera caía una liviana lluvia de un cielo gris lumínico como aquella vez en que la vi por primera vez en la ventana, a ella, a esa niña mirando con tristeza y derramando lágrimas ante un estado del tiempo idéntico al dolor de su vida.

Hinata, quien se convertiría en el idilio de mi existir.

-Uchiha, te estamos esperando, ¿en donde estas?- sonó del otro lado de la linea.

Era Sai, hijo adoptivo o por lo menos eso nos había dicho Danzo, su progenitor, uno de los socios de mi padre cuando nos lo presentó. No obstante realmente de su sangre, producto de una aventura con una geisha en Osaka –a los mayores le gusta la antigüedad-, pues su esposa no le había podido dar hijos, solo se había casado con ella para acceder al mundo del contrabando y la riqueza fuera de la ley, y así, volverse amigo de mi familia. A mis ojos no era más que una lacra mediocre, una sanguijuela vividora, pero Sai, él si era totalmente devoto a los Uchiha e independiente, se había hecho carrera por si solo como hitman y no necesitaba a su padre, aunque solo aceptaba por obligación estar a su lado algo adverso.

-Voy a llegar tarde. Dile a tu padre que comience sin mí- espeté luego de un largo rato, no obstante sin ser tan frío como de costumbre soy con los demás. Había olvidado que al no estar mi padre en la capital y mi hermano en mar abierto yo era el blanco de reuniones con esta clase de sujetos.

Sai era compañero mío desde el último año de preparatoria, así como el periodo que pasamos en la universidad. Tres años en la facultad viéndoles la cara a los catedráticos y perseguido por estudiantes locas así como mis propias profesoras y personal de la academia se me había hecho un fastidio y una total pérdida de tiempo, por lo que acabé todo en un año valiéndome un comino lo demás, solo era el título lo que necesitaba. No es requisito estudiar para dedicarte a lo mío. Yo solo cubro lo que hago. Y tal vez por eso Sai abrió los ojos también haciendo lo mismo para dedicarse por completo al mundo al que pertenecemos.

Mi vida estaba resuelta, Itachi era el primogénito de mi padre, no yo, así que él si se había vuelto parte del ejército haciéndose muy influyente en el gobierno, le daba gusto en todo. Pero yo,… solo digamos que me dediqué a expandir nuestras fronteras cuando puse estratégicamente a las personas indicadas en los lugares correctos dentro del negocio. Gente confiable y leal a mí incluso dispuesta a morir por mi causa, eso había sido lo fundamental. Las ganancias llegaron a duplicarse en un año ante la sorpresa de mi familia, de quienes me gané su respeto, ya que aunque podía mandar todo al carajo creando por mi cuenta mi propio cartel, mi orgullo de Uchiha unificado en una sola familia no me indicaba ese camino. Así que nos volvimos imparables.

Mi padre me respetaba, había llegado a tenerme admiración e incluso trató de aliviar las asperezas que había entre nosotros dándose cuenta de que sería en vano después, ya que yo cumplía siendo un genio en el negocio, su hijo prodigio, pero no del todo su compañero.

Ya era tarde para nosotros, desde niño Itachi siempre fue su favorito, y al crecer me era ahora indiferente a pesar de ser mi padre y que lleváramos las riendas de los negocios juntos. De familia teníamos solo el nombre, y aunque con mi hermano me llevara no tan mal, seguía habiendo un tácito resentimiento dentro de mí para con él.

Sus hijos narcotraficantes, todo un orgullo.

Solo hacemos lo que para desde un inicio nos criaron. Y mientras Suigetsu siga dándome resultados tan sorprendentes con la droga, Karin, -a pesar de ser molesta y no parar de joderme cada vez que me ve sabiendo a la perfección que nunca me la voy a tirar, pero que persiste en nuestra amistad por que gana muy bien de mi lado-, vigilando la trata en nuestra red de prostitución y nunca haciendo algo para molestarme realmente con tantas ganancias inéditas antes; y Juugo continúe pasando armas ilegales y prohibidas por ser mortales para quien no sepa manejarlas, yo solo debo preocuparme en como gastar la fortuna que día a día me hace más y más rico.

-Tómate tu tiempo- me dijo Sai después, alguien se había acercado a informarle de algo. –Esto va a tardarse un rato, pero llegarás a tiempo para la diversión- pareció sonreír, aunque yo no lo sabía por ser solo una llamada, solamente así me sonó su voz.

Lejano a mi él siempre estaba sonriendo, totalmente fingido, pues muy pocas personas realmente le provocaban sonreír de verdad y me lo había dicho, era un maestro del engaño, pero a mí si me consideraba un amigo, solo por eso era recíproco entre los dos.

Sin embargo su padre me asqueaba, sus perversas diversiones me enfermaban, admitía que congregaba a mujeres muy hermosas y muy deseables en las reuniones que daba, solo que nunca sabías que esperar de él. Sus chicas podían ser mujeres de la vida galante o modelos de revistas para caballeros.

A mi me daba lo mismo, si quería hacerlo con una chica playboy solo tenía que buscar escogiendo al azar en el directorio de mi blackberry y llamarla. Nadie se me negaba, sabían todo lo que era yo, lejos de tener poder y dinero tocante mujer que yo deseara estaría rendida a mis pies solo por desearme al percatarse de mi mirada o mi cuerpo. Nunca me ha gustado presumir, pero es la única razón por la que la mayoría de la gente se acerca a mí. Nadie ha sido auténtico conmigo salvo mi hermano, y Sai, y también tan pocas personas que podría contar con una sola mano.

Colgué. Fue entonces que arrancando con el verde al pasar la avenida noté una motocicleta familiar adelante a la cual le di alcance al ver a su conductor. Ese tatuaje en la mano con el kanji de mar sobre una ola era inconfundible.

Baje la ventanilla para hablarle, el también me había reconocido y había subido el visor de su casco a pesar de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunté sin apagar el motor.

-No es nada, me haré cargo de Yamanaka Inoichi. No creí que fuera tan estúpido como para cortar la mercancía que le encargamos sin nuestro permiso, ese cargamento se iba completo hoy- explicó, mi gesto se volvió molesto, pero no por él, sino por aquel sujeto. –Trataré de compensarlo, pero no permitiré que pase de nuevo- advirtió. Estaba armado debajo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta. Yo solo sonreí.

-Entonces te acompaño- Suigetsu se sorprendió por eso.

-No tienes por qué- mi mirada lo calló. –Pero como gustes- se bajó el visor.

Suigetsu era solo un estudiante de universidad con problemas financieros que lo llevaron a ponerse a trabajar cuando su padre cayó en la cárcel por que la empresa en la que había trabajado había sido demandada. Le debía dinero a las personas incorrectas, y como tal empezaron a molestarlo a él y a su madre, y cuando lo emboscaron en la calle saliendo del turno nocturno de su sexto trabajo al emplearse todo el día casi sin poder descansar, se defendió bastante bien de los tres matones que lo acorralaron en un callejón.

Su madre estaba enferma y necesitaba una operación del corazón para arreglar su falla cardiaca. Estaba tan sumido en la tragedia que solo vio en mi la luz del sol.

Aparecí de la nada deshaciéndome de sus acosadores a golpes y patadas, cuando me amenazaron con un arma en la cabeza y me vieron sonreír descubrieron quien era yo. Resulté ser más fuerte que ellos a puño limpio y se fueron por las armas de fuego sin dudarlo escurriendo sangre de los golpes que de mis puños habían abierto su piel.

-Tú… tú eres…- inquirió sudando el que me estaba amenazando.

-Se metieron con uno de mis hombres. Están muertos por haberse atrevido a esto- se borró mi sonrisa dejando a los otros inmóviles.

-El… su padre… él nos debe dinero…- dijo el de en medio con tanto temor por mi prescencia que Suigetsu pareció verme como dios.

Saqué la chequera escribiendo una cantidad y poniendo mi firma. Lo arranqué y se los lance. En verdad soy muy orgulloso.

-Tan necesitados están que besan el piso por el que pasan mis pies- espeté. Uno recogió el cheque del piso y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era más de lo que el padre de Suigetsu les debía. Pero con lo que acababa de decir su líder me apuntó de nuevo a la cabeza.

-No trates de engañarnos con tu superioridad- los nervios no podía ocultarlos por más mala cara que se viera. El de a su lado izquierdo le dio un golpe en el brazo para que le hiciera caso, al ver la cantidad escrita también se quedo mudo.

Yo solo extendí los brazos a los lados.

-El primer disparo es gratis- confesé. –Pero después no se la van a acabar…- cerre los dientes, por más que lo quiera negar cuando me percato de mi vida caigo en la cuenta de que soy un sociópata cuando desencadeno mi furia. Por mis ojos podrían ver sus cuerpos aún vivos sufriendo las más perversas torturas en una muerte lenta, rogándome acabar con su existencia definitivamente.

No dije más, se fueron dejándonos solos mientras yo le daba una mano al pobre chico de cabellos claros en el suelo para ponerse de pie.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- me trató con respeto desde el inicio. –Le pagare, se lo juro- trató de justificarse con su imagen lastimera todo golpeado y sangrando del labio con un ojo morado y el brazo roto, alcanzaba incluso a vérsele el hueso afuera, era una fractura expuesta… ¿Cómo iba a trabajar así?

Sabía que sus promesas serían en vano estando en la situación en la que estaba, pero me habían llamado la atención sus antecedentes, podría serme útil, solo por eso lo había salvado…

O quizás haya estado equivocado y aún haya humanidad en mí.

-Primero tranquilízate ¿quieres?- lo ayudé a caminar hasta mi auto, no le permití hacer preguntas y me hice cargo de la consulta médica también llevándolo al hospital.

Ayudar a la gente no es mi naturaleza, pero Suigetsu poseía una mente brillante para las cuentas y la administración, y como faltas en su pasado aprendiendo a cocinar droga e identificarla solo con verla o tocarla, tal potencial no podía ser desperdiciado.

Saqué a su padre de la cárcel, pagué la operación de su madre. Mi padre era el que no me soportó al enterarse, pero cuando a la madre de Suigetsu la amenazaron entrando a su casa para golpearla, me encargué de sus problemas de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, blandiendo mi espada contra los que se ganaran mi odio. Así fue como le propuse unírseme, su familia me debía tanto así como me respetaba y quería que no lo dudo en aceptar. Me veía como un hermano, y yo era su guardián. Sentía que me debía hasta la vida, y se volvió mi subordinado y alguien de mi confianza a tan temprana edad.

Entonces su inteligencia fue la que hizo todo lo demás callando a Madara y a mi padre. Su cerebro expandió nuestros límites, logró cocinar a muy bajo costo vendiendo la droga a lo triple de lo que la dábamos. Me llevó a la cima. Quizas sin él no seria lo que soy hoy, pero le debo mucho. Y a su vez, el me debe más.

Fue por él que conocí a Karin vengándola de su alcohólico padre y salvaguardando su vida. También esa es la razón por la cual se enamoró de mí. Tenía un odio y una mano para tratar a medio mundo que nadie replicaba a su palabra sabiendo que estaba bajo mi mando. Su rudeza fue la que llevó la trata de personas a duplicarse trabajando para mi, resulta bastante sorprendente su frialdad para tratarse de una mujer, pues incluso comenzó otros negocios en su propia rama que trajo muchas más ganancias para el imperio del bajo mundo que yo estaba acrecentando.

En cuanto a Juugo, él estaba prófugo de la justicia hasta que yo le di protección. Los que mataron a su novia le habían impedido vengarse, y yo le puse todo sobre la mesa. Se podría decir que al toparse conmigo se encontró con la gloria al dejarlo libre en su medio. El es feliz con tocante arma de destrucción que cae en sus manos, fabrica y trafica por igual, mi familia mientras tanto es la que recibe las ganancias.

Con solo veinte años de edad las personas en las que yo confiaba me tenían una lealtad inmensa. Una nueva y completa generación.

Maduré a tan temprana edad que sabía a la perfección como sería mi vida desde los quince años al cometer mi décimo asesinato y con las experiencias suficientes para saberme fuerte. Con dinero, poder y una fuerza tan grande en mis manos solo debía preocuparme por no permitir el ocio en mi camino, dedicándome solo a disfrutar de mi libertad, unas alas tan inmensas que cualquier otro hombre o persona desearía estar en mi lugar siendo lo que yo soy y teniendo lo que yo tengo.

Quizas por eso soy orgulloso, tal vez por eso no valoro a nadie más allá de la gente de mi confianza.

Por eso mismo no podía creer que siendo el hombre que era me hubiera topado con un horrible obstáculo más grande que el ocio o el vacío al encontrarme con esa niña en aquel burdel. Había estado en esa clase de establecimientos antes, pero contrario a lo que me atrajo a Hinata, con las demás me daba repulsión su sola aura de podredumbre.

No se que es. No se que tiene, pero es casi como si fuéramos imanes de diferente polo obligados a atraernos. Por eso me alejé en primer lugar, para no caer por ella…

No puedo caer por una niña...

-Entonces cortaste mi droga…- decía sentado con Inoichi molido a goles y con una cortada de mi katana en la mejilla sangrando más de lo que yo sentía haber partido su piel. Atravesé su mano por igual, la próxima vez, -que dudaba fuera a ser-, le cortaría un dedo. Pensándolo mejor, castrarlo lo sería también… No, no soy tan cruel, tal vez solo mate a su hija o a su esposa…

A un lado mío se estaban incendiando las cortinas de su casa, le había disparado a una botella de whisky y se había incendiado parte de la estancia. Me serví un trago con calma, habia visto varias botellas de bebidas finas en el bar y me tomé la molestia de servirme algo antes de sentarme después de haber amenzado al dueño usando la fuerza bruta. Pegue la copa con el líquido en el borde a la cortina y mi trago se incendio.

-Por favor, no fui yo, créeme- decía perturbado desde el piso. Suigetsu estaba parado detrás de él pistola en mano, me tenía un gran respeto y admiración, no dudaba de nada de lo que yo hacía.

Aún en el bajo mundo existe una sociedad así como valores que se tienen que respetar. Si yo le decía que continuara por mí golpeándolo Suigetsu lo haría sin chistar.

-Yo te creo- le dije a Inoichi tomando de mi copa con toda la calma del mundo. –Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa- mecí el licor aún en llamas sujeto del borde con mis dedos desde arriba. –El problema es que cuando descubra quien de los que trabaja contigo lo hizo, voy a tener que matarlo…- sonreí -Aún si es de tu familia...-

La cara del rubio Yamanaka se hizo fría e inexpresiva. Estaba muerto de miedo.

Me puse de pie y saqué un cigarro de mi saco, lo encendí en el fuego de mi trago, y mientras le daba una calada estrellé la copa enfrente de Inoichi contra el piso haciéndolo irse para atrás intimidado.

-Conozco a tu familia y se que podrás pagarle a Suigestu el lunes ¿no es cierto?- lo señalé poniendo el reverso de mi mano sobre su playera, cerca de la boca del estómago.

-Sí, si puedo- respondió hecho polvo. Había sido la primera vez que me fallaba. Con lo que le había hecho aseguraba que nunca me volviera a fallar ni a mi ni a Suigestu. Su negocio eran las florerías, pero desde que era socio de mi padre se había vuelto algo más.

-Entonces no me falles…- salí consumiendo tan rápido el cigarro que parecí chimenea al sacar tanto humo. Lo que acontecía en mi vida era todo mi mundo.

Todo hasta que llegó ella...

-¿Quieres ir por unas cervezas al bar?- me invitó Suigetsu en el elevador, siempre tan cordial, tan sencillo y respetuoso conmigo a pesar de llegar a ser impulsivo notables veces. –Yo invito- incluyo.

-No puedo hoy- me negué, aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor haber ido con él a algún bar acabando enrollado con alguien medio ebrio. –Me esta esperando un socio de mi padre en el Ocean Paradise desde hace horas…-

Suigetsu negó amablemente con la cabeza cruzado de brazos al escucharme. Me hubiera valido haberlo acompañado, entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y así no hubiera hecho lo que hice... y de lo cual, me arrepiento...

-No te pudiste escapar de Danzo esta vez ¿verdad?- me robó una sonrisa absurda.

-Me sentía afortunado por no tener que acompañarlo nunca a sus cosas, pero esta vez mi padre y mi hermano me dejaron solo- suspiré cansado –Me tendré que pasar este trago amargo…- gruñí. El otro solo rió.

-Procura no llegar a odiarlo tanto como para matarlo- se despidió de mí cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el estacionamiento, mi auto estaba a unos pasos más lejos de su motocicleta y yo ya llevaba prisa.

-No prometo nada- desactive la alarma subiendo.

Puse el motor en marcha y me dirigí hacia aquel antro de fama por tener entre sus asistentes continuas mujeres de revista, personajes importantes y lo más alto de la crema de sociedad. Me hartaban esos sitios. Nunca me sentiré atraído a ir a ellos todas las noches a no ser que estuviere buscando a alguien con quien acostarme. Aunque con solo ver a alguna mujer en la calle que yo deseara acabaríamos en la cama.

Deje que estacionaran mi auto y me adentré con fastidio pasando por la gente de la pista bailando. Cuando los hombres de Danzo me divisaron me escoltaron hacia el tercer piso. Varias mujeres y modelos se me habían quedado viendo al llegar, y aunque pensé en salir con alguna de ellas al terminar arriba, nunca imaginé encontrarme de nuevo con mi caída al toparme con quien sacaron de entre el closet…

-Venga, ya llegaste- se acercó Sai a mi así como Danzo se ponía de pie ofreciéndome asiento en un sillón del lado derecho a él en aquella habitación de paredes blancas y ventanas discretas y pequeñas, me quería tener cerca por que según él acabaría agradeciéndole por la función al terminar. Estábamos sentados varios escalones arriba en la estructura.

Mirando a Sai descubrí que esa era su primera vez al lado de su padre en esa clase de fiestecitas privadas. Me quede extrañado por eso. Pero me puse furioso después cuando descubrí de lo que se trataba y quien estaba involucrado…

En las paredes había bocinas planas gigantes. Cuando las luces se apagaron con algo de oscuridad varias luces de colores fríos como azules y morados comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro resaltando brillos y reflejos en las paredes y en el cristal del cual me di cuenta estaba sobre nuestras cabezas junto con varios tubos sobresaliendo de todo lo demás junto a varias estructuras de apoyo.

-Ojos arriba- nos dijo Danzo esbozando una sonrisa perversa y lasciva. La música que comenzó a sonar por la habitación y por lo que se veía en el segundo piso, era trance.

De la nada se abrió una puerta y varias mujeres de apenas la mayoría de edad o menores salieron con una ropa tan pegada y corta que no fue difícil notar que no llevaban ropa interior.

Comenzaron a bailar, se movían de forma tan sensual y provocativa que no parecía tan mala idea después de todo. Pero viendo a Sai notaba su impresión también por ello. No nos esperábamos eso, pudimos haber aceptado si nos hubiera dicho, más solo llegó de la nada.

Nos trajeron cervezas y hasta me percaté del bufet, entonces vi que había una escalera por la cual se podía subir o ellas bajar, más viendo a Danzo tomar cerveza tras cerveza directamente de la botella me di cuenta de que su perverso juego apenas estaba empezando.

Cuando llegué había visto de reojo y golpe de primera vista que más allá de los sillones en los que nos íbamos a sentar habían habitaciones privadas e incluso un baño en cada una de ellas. Era la ostentosidad mezclada con la perversión totalmente. Ya sabía por donde iba el asunto, pero callé por que hasta cierto punto podría ser algo bueno.

Que equivocado estaba.

Cuando regresé la vista arriba dos chicas más fueron incluidas. El corazón se me detuvo cuando noté a la de cabello negro que estaba vestida como una colegiala con blusa escolar y falda tableada roja a cuadros. Incluso llevaba puestos los zapatos y las calcetas como si acabara de salir de la escuela.

Sus ojos violáceos de luna. No había duda, era ella. Su piel de leche, su sedoso cabello con brillos azules. ¿Por qué el destino insistía tanto en castigarme?...

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa?- se quejó Danzo. -¿Por qué no se esta moviendo esa?- señalo el horrendo hombre a mi lado ya bebido y enojado. Comencé a encabritarme casi como la mecha de un explosivo.

-Shinju…- dijo Sai a mi lado con los ojos abiertos como platos al verla saliéndosele las palabras sin poderlas retener.

-¿Qué? ¿Shinju?- volteó a verlo su padre al igual que yo. -¿Esa niña es la tan famosa Shinju?- regresó a mirarla con inquietud.

_Shinju_. Perla, así era como la llamaban refiriéndose a sus ojos. Fue ese día, y en ese momento que escuchando a Danzo y Sai me enteré de que el negocio de Jiraya no era la clase de lugar que estaba pensando, y que Hinata, era de lo más valioso que tenían.

Cuando _brillaba la Luna_, que así era como la llamaban era por que había dado pelea para que no la tocaran cuando ya habían pagado por ella. Era cuando decían había sido más divertido violarla. Y cuando _el conejo había estado dócil_ o _manso_, había sido por que se había sometido completamente.

Con ambas manos en su falda presionándola para que no diera vuelo manteniendo pegadas las piernas y así no mostrara lo que tanto Danzo deseaba ver como con todas las demás chicas que bailaban y que a punta de pistola y golpes se veían obligadas a quitarse prenda por prenda. Hinata seguía manteniendo su pudor y su vergüenza intactos.

Tenía que admitir que todas tenían buen cuerpo, pero desde que había visto a Hinata ahí me quedé ciego a las demás. Sobre todo cuando las lágrimas comenzaran a derramarse por sus blancas mejillas roja y apanicada.

Al verlas caer hasta el vidrio pegando y mostrándose como lluvia la culpa me cernió de nuevo. Y un sujeto de los que estaban vigilando que cumplieran con su trabajo la azotó con un látigo en la espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas al piso mientras tiraba de sus cabellos ordenándole que bailara.

-Ja ja, que cosa más linda- dejo escapar Danzo al verla entera cuando ella se vio obligada a abrirse de piernas mostrando toda su intimidad para el público de abajo. –Tal vez quiera vivir la experiencia de Shinju hoy. No todos los días violas a un alma tan pura…- se relamió los labios ignorando a las otras chicas, pero le duro poco, por que cuando una chica de cabello rojizo ensortijado y ojos verdes se quitó la playera Danzo la acaparó toda subiendo al segundo piso para tomarla de los pechos con las garras y meter su mano en su entrepierna frente a todos. Sin embargo ella se dejo hacer de todo con resignación pareciendo proyectar su mente a otro lugar, cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese con Danzo tocándola de tan escandalosa y degradante manera.

Sentí la mirada de Sai en mi espalda cuando fui el primero en subir las escaleras para alcanzar a su padre, tenía miedo de que se le acercara a Hinata, eso fue lo que guió a mis pies hasta allá arriba. Me había prometido no ir a buscarla por más desesperado que me encontrara pensando en ella, pero fue la vida la que la trajo a mí de nuevo escuchando mi necesidad de volver a verla aún sabiendo era un error.

Cuando abrió los ojos al verme ahí sentado, abajo, mirándola totalmente expuesta sus ojos se volvieron pequeños derramando las más gruesas lágrimas que le he visto llorar y salir de su blanca mirada. Por eso mis manos se cerraron en automático cuando salí disparado por ella.

-Pero mira nada más- sacó los dedos Danzo de la pelirroja cuando llegué al segundo piso. –Se ve que te gusto- lamió cada uno de ellos al estar mojada su mano. En aquel momento giró la mirada hacia Hinata siendo puesta de pie a la fuerza con una llave en la espalda por uno de esos fornidos hombres de Danzo que quería seguir insistiendo en hacerla bailar a la fuerza. De nuevo se me apagó la razón al verlo mirarla de esa forma tan libidinosa, casi babeando al ver que debajo de la blusa de escolar que llevaba se cubrían en realidad unos perfectos y grandes pechos en la ojiperla.

Corrí hacia ella y la aparté de las manos del guarura poniéndola detrás de mí. Hasta entonces noté que Sai había subido también y se quedaba inmóvil al ver mi acción al igual que Danzo. Me miraron inciertos, incluso Hinata estaba así, y yo, me culpé de estúpido por volver a hacer lo que había jurado no volvería a hacer... Salvarla.

Sin embargo, poco después parecieron entenderme de otra forma…

-Vaya Sasuke, pareciera que ya la conoces bastante bien…- sonrió de oreja a oreja el viejo viéndome con barrunto y afán. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas demasiado sonoras para mi gusto y el de todos los demás presentes. Siempre me había enfermado ese hombre, ese día no había sido la excepción. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas al ver salir a Hinata como las demás –Te dije que te ibas a divertir…- pasó su lengua por los pechos de la pelirroja haciéndola soltar un quejido. –Sai- se dirigió a su hijo después de eso –Asumo que ya saben para que son las habitaciones de abajo…- tomó a la mujer a la que estaba pegado y que de haberse alejado de ella hubiera ido tras Hinata. –Pueden pedirles que les hagan lo que quieran- caminó hacia la pelinegra detrás de mí, ese era su ejemplo. –Baila- le ordenó, ella solo se estremeció ocultándose de nuevo – ¡Te digo que bailes!- gritó. Pero entonces el sujeto del que la había salvado jalándola del cabello dejó caer el látigo que llevaba sobre su piel llegando incluso a cortar la tela de su blusa.

Gritó, y con su grito se pegó a mi espalda buscando refugio. Yo quería dárselo, pero seguía atormentándome en la mente el hecho de lo que sentía por ella y no debía ser.

-Te di una orden- espetó de nuevo Danzo, me había quedado inmóvil percatándome de la mirada baja de Sai a un metro de mí. Estaba perdido en la escena sin poder asimilar que de verdad estuviera pasando… No podía ser cierto, no, no era ella. No. Había huido, me había alejado jurando no regresar, pero ahí estaba, de nuevo llorando frente a mi haciéndome sentir infame al verla sufrir de tal modo, casi sangrándome el corazón por dentro.

Cuando por fin regresé los pies a la tierra me di cuenta de que la sangre me estaba hirviendo en las venas por lo que ese sujeto acababa de hacerle a Hinata cortando su piel, lastimándola. Me llevé la mano a espalda sabiendo que mi arma nunca me fallaría si había dejado la katana en mi auto al entrar. Iba a echarme a ese tipejo en ese mismo momento por haberse atrevido a levantarle la mano a mi mujer de forma más infrahumana, pero antes de poder sacarla fueron las manos de ella las que me detuvieron de nuevo, como aquella vez en que había estado a punto de entrar al baño en nuestro primer encuentro y me había detenido, ahora estaba parando de tope mi impulso asesino de querer acabar con quien la había trasgredido, aunque no notando que lo iba a matar.

_¿Mi mujer?_ me pregunté a mi mismo, ¡Pero si solo era una niña!

Cuando volteé a verla ella no pudo mirarme a los ojos, y levemente fue soltando mi ropa hasta dejar caer los brazos a sus costados. Los ojos de Danzo la estaban atravesando, si no obedecía no le importaría quitármela a mí, la iba a violar, y quizás frente a todos. El siempre había sido un enfermo.

Viendo su cara supe que seguía llorando, penando tan amargamente por lo que estaba siendo obligada a hacer, y lo peor de todo, que se había dado cuenta de que yo era como todos los demás. Había desaparecido de su vida después de haberla echo llorar pero de una manera muy distinta a la tristeza, la había hecho derramar lágrimas de emoción cuando los dos habíamos estado juntos envueltos en placer, pero que al acabarse la fantasía siendo levantada abruptamente en cuanto yo crucé la puerta de salida del burdel, la sacaron de la cama desnuda para regresar a sambutirla en su pesadilla diaria violada de nuevo por otro hombre después de mi.

Me dio la espalda y alzó los brazos levemente. Comenzó a bailar moviendo las caderas estando muy cerca de mí al grado de que llegaba sentir los pliegues de su falda llegar a rozar mi entrepierna. Esa inocencia, esa provocación accidental. Ella no sabía el peligro de lo que estaba haciéndome, sin poder evitarlo la estaba deseando de nuevo, pero lo que me dolía y no dejaba de apuñalar no solo en la cabeza sino en el pecho también, eran sus lágrimas que seguían cayendo mientras trataba de calmarse para dejar de sentirse humillada por llorar frente a todos. Por que así era cada día con cada cliente y con cada _función_ que era obligada a dar para cada pervertido que pagaba por ella y por sus servicios, una humillación total.

Mirando hacia el frente intercambió una mirada seria con una chica de cabello castaño naranja más adelante, esta parecía decirle algo con los ojos y Hinata negaba hacerlo, pero al final lo hizo, se pegó a mí rosando su perfecta anatomía en mi entrepierna haciéndome sentir caliente por dentro de nuevo; y culpable, sobre todo culpable, por que al verla quería quitarle la ropa y hacerla mía de nuevo, pero con sus lágrimas cayendo una a una por mi causa, quemándome la piel y escarbando una tumba en mi conciencia, dejaba de ser yo mismo.

-Así esta mejor bonita- se aproximó Danzo a tomarla del mentón y pasarle los dedos tocando sus labios. Los nervios se me crisparon con eso, tanto que tomé a Hinata de las caderas y la jalé hacia mí por instinto. Al ver lo que hice el viejo no hizo más. –Los dejo solos- se separó tomando a la exótica pelirroja de la muñeca cuyos pechos estaban descubiertos para nosotros haciendo temblar a la pelinegra enfrente mío como reacción. –Sai, solo faltas tú por escoger- señaló para su hijo a todas las que seguían ahí arriba con la música aún sonando y las luces sobre nosotros con penumbra en algunas zonas. –Sírvanse de todo lo que gusten- nos sonrió, Hinata se hizo hacia atrás con miedo y yo la tome de los brazos en un vago intento por calmarla. –Ellas están aquí para eso…- rió, y desapareció por las escaleras con su pelirroja a una de las habitaciones de abajo.

Sus risotadas y los gemidos de ella no se callaron en un buen rato.

Sai se sintió incómodo por la situación, Danzo era su padre y yo su amigo, la clase de diversión que había planeado el socio de mi familia para esa noche era en realidad una abominación. Pensándolo mejor, tal vez éramos muy jóvenes después de todo a pesar de tanto talento. Pero encontrar a Hinata en mi camino fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos después...

-Sasuke…- se acercó a mi con vergüenza hasta en la voz, no tenía cara que darme por lo que era su padre… -Yo…- trató de decir algo, pero no podía.

-Ya…- alcé mi mano para callar a Sai. –No pasa nada…- exclamé, y sentí la ira de Hinata verterse en decepción por mis palabras.

Solo entre hombres nos entendimos.

Sai ya estaba ahí, si no tomaba a alguna chica sería tachado de cobarde por su padre y también ante mis ojos sin saber que yo estaba igual que él, en completo desacuerdo con lo que Danzo hacía, pero que sin embargo, no podíamos dar marcha atrás. Éramos lo que éramos y nada podía cambiarlo. Llegué incluso a pensar en que esa experiencia podría ayudarme a olvidar mi capricho con Hinata al tomarla de nuevo y que ya no obtuviera el fulgor de la primera vez, que me sería aburrida e insípida y así podría ir a buscar a alguna chica de Victoria´s Secret para estallar de nuevo en mi la sed de solo sexo cada vez que miraba a alguna mujer y me llamaba la atención.

Así de verdad se iría al olvido lo que esa niña desataba en mí.

Vi a mi amigo desaparecer con la primera chica que estaba cerca suyo sin siquiera dedicarse a escogerla o mirarla bien yéndose al piso de abajo. Yo era el único que faltaba y por el cual las demás estaban mirándome de forma tan extraña.

Fue el peor momento de mi vida. Por lo menos uno de los más desagradables si lo fue, por que volteé a mirar a todos lados y cada chica en la cual postraba mis ojos parecía estar insinuándoseme. Eso me dejo frio y sin palabras, incluso ellas me deseaban, eran esclavas sexuales, golpeadas para cumplir con su labor, prostitutas a pesar de estar de bien ver, y sin embargo ahí estaban, abriendo las piernas seductoramente, soltándose el cabello o mostrando más sus pechos a todo lo que pudiera dar el escote de su ropa. Pero leyéndose en sus ojos que más que obligación se trataba interés. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre con una libido muy grande, tal vez mi sueño si hubiera estado en otra situación rodeado de mujeres en igual forma, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que todas ellas eran prostitutas, salvo ese maldito sentimiento enterrado en mi pecho por la menor de edad frente a mi resignada a mi toque en sus brazos manteniéndola pegada a mi cuerpo y escuchándola sollozar por haberme reconocido.

Se sentía sucia y traicionada, y no podía culparla, la había seducido abduciéndola totalmente para aprovecharme de su cuerpo, para regocijarme de ella, y me lo había permitido, incluso más de una vez ese día. Y lo peor de todo era que lo habíamos disfrutado, eso era lo criminal, que habíamos hecho el amor. Ese sentimiento que no me sentía capaz de encerrar dentro y que había sacado al verla.

Ahora la tenía de nuevo frente a mí con su cabello de noche y sus ojos de luna sufriendo y muriéndose por dentro por lo que le había hecho.

De todas las mujeres que se me estaban ofreciendo en ese momento, y yo tenía que desear a la única que me era imposible tener y por la cual estaba empezando a arraigar en mi interior, enraizándose profunda y dolorosamente, albergándola con aprecio en ese mar del único sentimiento que podría matarme a mí.

Pero con la música aún sonando y la tensión en mi pecho por sentirme atrapado en ella, de nuevo me permití hacerlo, dejarme llevar.

Sería solo una vez, una vez, la última, y sería todo. La iba a olvidar, así se saldría de mi vida para siempre.

Esa era la idea, se suponía que esa era la maldita y jodida idea. No lo que le hice.

Cerré los ojos con pesadez sintiéndola a ella rígida una vez se detuvo de bailar para mí. No quería provocarme, de hecho quería alejarme, por que con solo tocarla la hería más que los anteriores violándola, por que aún sabiendo que la habían vuelto una prostituta masacrando su nombre, su ser y su cuerpo, yo había sido el peor tomando su corazón, amándolo, solo para después volverlo trizas ente mis manos sin piedad cuando me fui.

Aún sabiendo que me estaba rechazando y que estaba tratando de parar de llorar para no humillarse ante mí después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros ese día en que por primera vez en la vida los dos conocimos lo que era en realidad hacer el amor, y horas más tarde había hecho trizas su alma salvajemente y de un solo tajo, no me quise detener ni soltarla. Para ella solo había sido un cliente, uno noble tal vez, pero que se había servido de ella nada más.

La canción acabó comenzando otra cuando la acerqué a mí aún sujetándola de los brazos y bajando por su suave y adictiva piel hasta tomarla de las muñecas mientras mi respiración se dejaba sentir en su cabello al pegar mi cara a su cabeza. Suspiré, y ella me sintió hacerlo logrando por fin detener su llanto al darse cuenta, al igual que todas las otras, que era a ella a la que estaba escogiendo por sobre a las demás. Movió sus hombros confundida y también aterrada. Había mostrado una cara cuando la había salvado de Kiba, otra cuando me monte sobre ella amenazándola en la cama cuando salió del baño, y otra más aún cuando con suaves palabras la había llevado al orgasmo cuando por decisión propia se entregó a mí.

El de la iniciativa había sido yo, el cliente, también. Había sido maltratada y sometida durante tanto tiempo que se había encerrado en la idea de que pasaran los hombres que pasaran por su vida nunca podría quitarse el estigma de prostituta encima aún si alguien llegaba a fijarse en ella, pues lo dudaba completamente, con más ganas desde lo que yo le había hecho…

No estaba destinada a amar...

...no hasta que me conoció a mí...

-Hinata…- susurré entre su cabello escuchado solo por ella usando y siendo esa la misma voz con la que habíamos estado juntos días atrás. Cerró los ojos confundida, sintiéndose vulnerable por que de nuevo la iba a atraer a mí sin que pudiera contenerse al saber lo que esperaba. Me odiaba, la sentí ponerse rígida peleando contra mí todo lo que pudo, pero con una fuerza de voluntad quebrándosele contra la intensidad y rigidez que estaba sintiendo atrás de ella rozándola, empezando a estallar en mi ropa y sintiéndome necesitado, pero solo de ella, de sus caderas, de su piel, de sus besos, y de su estrecho y maravilloso interior que me había hecho caer a sus pies. Comenzó a dejarse envolver de nuevo envuelta por mi.

No le quite las manos de encima hasta que la sentí destensarse con mi agarre aún sujetándola contra mi cuerpo. Las demás nos miraban con unos ojos asesinos y furiosos, por que la había escogido, y por que le estaba hablando al oído con palabras incitadoras y suaves. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie más que con ella siendo realmente sincero y con una intención entremezclada por tanto. Pareció haberse rendido ante mí de nuevo regida por mi fuerza como cuando había tomado su mano hacia su sexo para obligarla a tocarse, pero que no había soportado la pena y fui yo el que la complació.

La solté de una sola mano y casi con obligación giró hacia mí. Me miró a los ojos con los suyos estando algo rojos y acosados por el llanto al que yo la conducía. Así fue como sin importarme ser visto por medio mundo, aún por los hombres de Danzo, la tomé del rostro con diamantes cayendo de sus ojos perla por mis manos viéndome directamente a la cara con tristeza y un profundo amor que sabíamos era imposible cuando la besé. Por eso lo hice, por que lo que ella representaba era algo prohibido, y por que entre más lejano y difícil me era más quería tenerla entre mis brazos para siempre.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando la vi mirarme aún entre lágrimas y un liviano sonrojo tiñendo su cara mientras nuestras bocas se juntaban y comenzaba a invadirla a ella sintiendo su lengua presente con la mía. Desistió de decirme alguna otra cosa cuando puse su mano en su cintura recorriendo su cuerpo desde su espalda hasta llegar al inicio de su falda, se estremeció por ello, pero solo me sirvió para pegarla de nuevo a mí. Tenía que agacharme a Hinata por su altura y ella hacer un esfuerzo de puntas para alcanzarme, pero sentía que lo hacía por que valía la pena besarme y dejar que yo la besara. Aún si dolía, aún si la estaba destrozando con las alas que arrancaría de nuevo, pero víctima al fin y al cabo de mis caricias.

Cuando nos separamos los dos nos miramos con seriedad y rectitud aún con las manos de ella por mis hombros y las mías en su cintura dejando que nuestros ojos dijeran todo lo demás. Era casi resignación, me estaba aceptando, pero no por eso iba a dejar de dolerle.

Parecía perderme en la luz de su mirada mientras ella se dejaba devorar por mi oscuridad con solo mirarla y hacerla estremecer. El odio que expelían sus demás compañeras por que yo la había besado podía herirlo si disparaba al aire, y si hubiera tenido mi katana y la hubiera sacado hubiera acabado cortando hasta el oxígeno por lo denso del ambiente. Quise sacarla de ahí.

La cargué entre mis brazos tomándola desprevenida pero sin hacer ninguna réplica cuando caminé hacia las escaleras para bajar y tomar una habitación para nosotros. Se sintió mal por que la falda que llevaba era demasiado corta y no llevaba nada abajo, por eso me permití bajarla cuando ella quiso que la dejara, así sujetó mi mano, tomando las riendas por esa vez bajando juntos por las escaleras mientras yo la seguía de cerca. Sus compañeras estaban sorprendidas, al parecer ellas también estaban enteradas de _shinju_, y siendo tan sonado por ello no acababan de asimilar el que yo la hubiera logrado derretir en su presencia. Eso era lo que nos hacía el foco de atención.

En el último cuarto que había y estaba hasta el fondo, en el abrió la puerta y nos metimos juntos tomados de la mano seguidos por varios ojos arriba cuando pasamos por los sillones en los que la descubrí mirando el techo trabajando en otras de sus funciones para las que era pedida y utilizada. Yo estaba perdido, extasiado sintiendo la mano de Hinata entre la mía. A penas cerré la puerta detrás de mí y la volteé violentamente a mi frente para verla directamente a la cara, estaba obnubilada también, perdida en mis ojos y en lo que yo representaba para ella desde que la había obligado a mantenerse pegada a mí escuchando mi voz para que se dejara llevar de nuevo y la había logrado inducir con éxito a pesar de lo mucho que peleo.

No la estaba obligando, solamente la había seducido pegando mi erección a sus muslos impidiéndola moverse para que todas la imágenes de nosotros dos juntos la hicieran rogar clemencia, para permitirse tanto a ella como a mí volver a sentirlo perdiendo su autocontrol arrojada a mi cuerpo.

Sabía que no traía nada debajo, por eso le arranqué la blusa con tanta facilidad y con tanta ansiedad poseyendo sus senos con mis manos bruscamente. La continué besando haciendo que las paredes de la habitación fueran bloques de hielo conforme a la temperatura que de nuestros cuerpos estaba saliendo. Me quitó la corbata como pudo, y desabrochó los primeros botones de mi camisa uno por uno mientras yo me quitaba el saco con rapidez para volver a poner mis manos en su cuerpo, sus pechos desnudos estaban delante de mí, maravillándome con su tamaño y rigidez, casi rogándome su pecho comerlos.

Los besé llegando incluso a morderlos al estimularlos con mi lengua. Hinata arqueó la espalda hechándo la cabeza para atrás dándome más acceso a su cuerpo. Con una mano sujeté su muñeca, le pertimí abrazarme y sostenerse de mí, con la otra bajé a su falda llegando a donde quería pasando mi índice con energía por la zona en que más era vulnerable. Exitándola.

-Ah- gritó al sentirme, y aunque trató de sacarme solo pudo tomar mi brazo y pegarse más a mí temblando por la satisfacción que estaba haciéndole sentir.

No pude aguantarlo, y Hinata tampoco, aún con la ropa puesta y teniéndola desnuda a ella frente a mi salvo la falda y los zapatos, desabroché mi cinturón bajándome el cierre y la ropa para aventarla al muro de la puerta tirando a un lado la lámpara de la mesa de noche mientras la penetraba con toda mi fuerza en la pared entrando en ella con rapidez y necesidad volviendo a ser recorrido en éxtasis por sus angostas paredes ardiendo al igual que yo cuando ambos gritamos volviendo a hacernos uno solo.

Tanto era lo que me hacía sentir que no pude evitar soltar un gemido atenuado por un suspiro sintiéndome entero dentro de ella como cuando me había hecho a su manera desde la primera vez que lo hicimos juntos.

Comencé a moverme con una velocidad de disfrute para ambos sintiendo su piel y su aliento reaccionar por mí. Eso me hacía tan dichoso que aún ahora no logro entenderlo del todo.

¿Por qué solo con ella podía sentirme completo? ¿Por qué sus ojos siempre me llamaban cuando más estaba tratando de alejarme? ¿Por qué perdía la cordura cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto y quería que fuera solo para mí?

No quería entenderlo, pero lo sabía muy en mi interior. Solamente lo estaba negando.

-Ha… haaa… ha…- me movía en ella con frenesí. Apagamos la luz cuando la recorrí en la pared por la fuerza de mis impulsos, solo veía su cabello revolverse mientras nuestras pelvis se golpeaban constantemente en un rítmico y excitante baile.

-Hinata- clamé su nombre cuando la coloqué en el buró del lado derecho, embestirla así me era más fácil con sus piernas abiertas hacia mí teniéndome en medio mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con tanto vigor que la partía. Fue tanta mi velocidad llegando tan profundo en ella que llegué a lastimarla provocando que enterrara sus uñas en mi espalda. Las lágrimas que caían por mi abdomen eran muy confusas, sabía que había dolor en ellas pero no sabía la razón exacta, por que disfrutaba que la tomara de nuevo, o por que el disfrute que estábamos teniendo tenía una factura cara para ella cuando despertáramos al día siguiente.

La besé de nuevo, mezclamos nuestros alientos mientras ella ahogaba mis gruñidos de placer y yo apagaba sus apasionados gemidos dentro de mi boca.

Quería que me hablara, que mencionara mi nombre como lo había hecho la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero la dejaba sin voz, su pecho a penas podía jalar aire. Literalmente la estaba matando, y no es que no quisiera que así lo hiciera al terminar.

Su voz estaba tan partida en éxtasis que solo se decido a dejarse besar en el cuello con cada penetración en la que entraba totalmente a ella. Llegué a sentirla correrse antes que yo, lubricando mi locura al sentir mi miembro tan incitado por ello. Era electrizante, perdía el sentido de la realidad, del sitio en el que estaba solo teniéndola entre mis brazos, estrujada en mi pecho, sintiendo sus senos rígidos aprisionados. Los latidos de su corazón tenían tan poco espacio entre uno y otro que eran idénticos a los míos sin caber en mí por la emoción. Estaba aletargado, si realmente era pecado lo que estábamos haciendo las llamas del infierno eran las que nos estaban incendiando entonces.

No existía nada más, solo ella y su interior cuando nos volvíamos uno solo al momento de unirnos.

Todo lo que estaba en el buró acabó en el piso haciéndose pedazos y golpeado de algún lado.

-Hinata... Hi... nata...- volví a decir, ella gimió más fuerte.

-Haa...-

Me sentía tan movido que cada músculo de mi cuerpo temblaba por lo vivo que estaba disfrutando a Hinata y su cuerpo celestial. Gritaba con tanta pasión, rota por mi fuerza, que no le alcanzaba la energía para decir nada más.

Los dos caímos al piso, me detuve un solo momento para ver su cara, de sus ojos seguían asomándose lágrimas, pero de los míos también, era como un perro manso y obediente ante su mirada, pero toda una bestia cuando me envolvía en sus piernas. Traté de normalizar mi respiración viéndola a ella hacer lo mismo bañada en sudor y con el fleco y algunos mechones delgados y ajenos a los que enmarcaban su rostro pegados a su frente con la boca abierta para jalar aire.

No se que hormonas expeliera ella o que hechizo lanzaran sus ojos pero inevitablemente caía a sus pies desde su pecho al besarla.

Rosar su piel me incendiaba, su rubor, su voz, me excitaba, sus gemidos me hacían sentir en la gloria.

Y sus lágrimas, sus perfectas y deprimentes lágrimas, eran las que me asesinaban después.

Me salí de ella viéndola permanecer inmóvil mientras yo me deshacía de mi ropa con prisa, seguía jadeando con las piernas abiertas frente a mí en una de las escenas más eróticas que he contemplado en mi vida estando ella tan mojada. No debí haber parado, pero sus gritos no dejaban de confundirme mezclados con sus gemidos. Tomé su mano poniéndola en mi mejilla para que me mirara, y sí, me miró, y también se sintió intranquila cuando la despojé de lo demás que llevaba en el cuerpo para quedar completamente desnuda para mí.

Quise volver a penetrarla enseguida, pero me frené. Decidí correrme fuera de ella, y eso había sido doloroso a tal grado anímicamente que incluso me doble de dolor.

Aprendí a no volver a hacerlo cuando tomé a Hinata de nuevo entre mis brazos besando su clavícula antes de volver a unir nuestras bocas.

Sintió mi nueva erección en su entrada mientras yo la besaba, sus brazos en mi cuello rodeándome con tanta aprensión para que no me separara de ella me provocó besar sus senos. Arqueó su espalda cuando comencé a succionar uno mientras mi mano masajeaba el otro haciendo presión en él, entré en ella de nuevo haciéndola descender en mi sujeta de la cintura por mis brazos mientras me introducía en su interior. La hacía estremecer, y también disfrutar con cada acción mía.

Me odiaba, me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a pensar de que estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Me odiaba por que estaba empezando a amarme sabiendo que le haría lo mismo que la primera vez.

Me encerró entre sus piernas aferrada a mí casi tanto como yo la estaba aprensando con mis fuertes brazos para moverla con tanta efusión. Comenzó a gemir enseguida, sentía su aliento en mi oído y en mi cabello, podía sentir su cara cambiar de expresión cada vez que la embestía, cerraba los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes o gritando sintiéndome adentro, muy adentro de ella, sus quejidos me sacaban de mi mismo pegando con una mano su cabeza en mi hombro, por que en medio de tanto placer, tanto vigor, y tanta energía, olvidaba por completo que seguía siendo una niña menor de edad.

Pero el sabor de sus besos, sus movimientos dándome tanto placer permitiéndome solo a mí sentir sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta, mostrándome su corazón y entregándome su cuerpo de tal forma, con unas esperanzas tan cortas de que me apiade de su alma sufriendo al hacerla mía una vez había caído en la red falsa que yo estaba creando, me hacía un criminal peor. Estábamos enredándonos ambos de tal forma que en medio de tan profundo océano de sentimientos y pasión acabaríamos los dos tocando fondo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al estar tan perdidos en nuestro propio mundo. Un mundo en el que no me sintiera así por amarla, en el que ella dejara de sufrir, y en donde pudiéramos estar juntos sin ningún prejuicio de mi parte ni ningún pasado triste para Hinata.

Tantos pensamientos aplastándome no los quería dejar evolucionar en mi cabeza. Solamente la besaba y enredaba mis manos en su cabello sin pensarlo, solo, sintiéndola, dejándome enviciar penetrándola, tocando su piel con tanta necesidad y desesperación.

La noche me abducía a quererla encadenar a mi cuerpo sin querer soltarla un solo segundo. Mi voz era ronca susurrando su nombre con débil voz, ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda en medio de nuestra lujuria compartida, pecado y sentimiento que sabía solo podía sentir conmigo por que yo la dirigía hasta llegar a fundirse conmigo pidiendo que el tiempo fuera eterno y que nunca me fuera de su lado, que nunca nos separáramos, que no volviera a salirme de ella...

Baje la velocidad balanceándome despacio en su interior sabiéndonos piezas perfectas al momento de unirnos. Comencé a hacerlo, entrar dentro de ella con ternura para que notara mis intenciones. Solo logré arrancarle más lágrimas oculta entre el ángulo de mi cuello y mi hombro envuelta en placer.

-Sasuke…- dijo mi nombre por fin antes de subir a verme sin que yo dejara de moverme en ella a pesar de ser con sorna. La apoyé en la pared y la miré directamente a los ojos, de nuevo estaba siendo estúpido por estar interesado en ella de esa forma ¿Por qué no podía simplemente vaciarme de nuevo en su interior, incluso tal vez una vez más, pero dejarlo todo hasta ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparme tanto por ella y sin embargo demostraba todo lo contrario?

-Hinata…- escuchó mi voz en su oído siendo a penas un susurro.

Entonces pasó, ella me empujó al suelo besándome con dulzura y apasionamiento, eso me sorprendió, pero fue más mi impresión cuando se puso arriba de mí, montándome, y empezando a moverse con un ritmo leve pero tan intenso en cada estocada que me dejo inmóvil y tenso sin poder decir nada al dejarme tan extasiado, embelesado por el movimiento de sus caderas arriba de mi de forma más placentera y urgente, tomando todo de mí y sacándome la razón con su batir introduciéndome dentro de ella con tanta pasión.

La tenia ahí, desnuda, con sus senos tambaleantes, rebotando por su movimiento y sabiéndome debajo de ella partido por tanto placer. Estaba a su disposición, y de ser otra o ella misma, si hubiera llevado mi katana la hubiera tomado y me hubiera atravesado tomándome tan desprevenido, muriendo de forma tan inusual y sorprendente al bajar tanto mi guardia perdido del mundo.

Muerte, en sus ojos había muerte, me miraban con amor y entrega, pero con una intención oculta muy negra sabiendo lo que era y lo que le haría al dejarla, tal vez por eso incluso pensaba en tomar mi arma tirada en el piso cuando la hice a un lado al quitarme la ropa. Pero de nuevo se detuvo, pensando en las mil veces en que por cobardía e impotencia se había parado al no sentirse capaz de arrebatar una vida. Incluso la propia.

Hinata no comprendía por que había acabado en la situación en la que estaba, no asimilaba como el mundo podía ser tan cruel existiendo tanto mal en la faz de la tierra al haberse vuelto lo que era, una sexoservidora; pero sobre todo, no podía comprender como alguien como yo, haciéndola sentir de la forma en que me atrevía haciéndole el amor, en que su pecho estallaba y el placer y la enajenación en todo su ser la invadía cuando estábamos juntos, tan solo al acabar, después de un sueño tan profundo en el que ninguno querría dejar al otro, la acuchillaría con el más potente y letal de los venenos en el filo. La haría sangrar internamente con un desconsuelo tan imparable e irrefrenable que la culpa llegaría a mis hombros pesándome más que si hubiera matado a alguien que a mi me importara.

¿Matarla a ella?

No podía, así como ella me miraba a los ojos montándome y derramando lágrima tras lágrima embelesada y tristemente, yo preferiría apuntarme a la sien que apuntarle a ella viendo su resignación ante el hecho de que era capaz de atravesarla de un disparo, o incluso mi espada en su corazón.

Después de tanto éxtasis exploté en ella derramándome en su interior con suspensión, y solo accedí a abrazarla mientras sollozaba en mi pecho sin decir palabra alguna con nuestros líquidos mezclados abajo. Aspiraba su nariz suelta, se estremecía por mi contacto, siempre sin poderse expresar de otra forma al no haber palabras coherentes para explicar sentimientos ni temores como los que ella resguardaba.

No le hice nada más, me rompí por dentro sintiendo mi respiración volver a la normalidad abrazándole y sintiendo el sudor de su piel mezclarse con el mío. Cuando besé su frente ella paró un segundo sin entenderme ni comprender nada, de nuevo habíamos hecho el amor, dos veces, pero con la tristeza batiéndonos al final. Era deprimente para los dos. Totalmente devastador.

Se durmió en mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón, siendo este el que la durmiera. La cargué y la lleve a la cama acostándome a un lado de ella, pero se quedó abrazándome todo el tiempo, buscando mi calor entre las sábanas. Fijé mi vista en la ventana, estaba semiabierta con las cortinas recorridas a ambos lados, de los altos edificios enfrente se podían ver algunas luces aún encendidas, pero más allá me dediqué a ignorar todo lo demás cuando las nubes se dispersaron permitiéndole a mis ojos la vista del más hermoso firmamento que por esa zona se pudiera apreciar.

La luna llena tenía un halo rojo a su alrededor despidiendo una extraña energía que hasta en mis palpitaciones sentí regirme, me extrañó bastante, pero no quise hacer caso a su llamado a pesar de sentirlo como una señal del destino viendo las estrellas en el inmenso cielo.

Solo la ignoraría y me alejaría de nuevo de Hinata como la última vez. Pero en esta ocasión sería en serio la definitiva.

Casi leyéndome la mente, Hinata se despertó escuchando el lastimoso suspiro que solté al aire percatándose de que estaba despierto y de que me estaba abrazando, solo que no me dijo nada. Se volteó del otro lado dándome la espalda para que me alejara de ella, para que hiciera lo mismo y la dejara descansar, para que la olvidara y me fuera lo más pronto posible y no la viera quebrarse por mí, y aunque mi impulso me decía hacerlo, sabiendo a la perfección que de verdad debía hacerlo, me negué a la razón acercándome a ella y siendo yo esta vez quien la abrazara.

Trató de no reaccionar a eso, se hizo pequeña ante mí a pesar de que se lo impedí entrelazando nuestras piernas y respirando en su cuello. Empapó la almohada de nuevo con su llanto creyendo que no me daría cuenta, pero si lo sentí, la escuchaba, y la presentía a flor de piel como si fuéramos un mismo ser. Me quedé dormido primero, con la música de abajo aún llegando hasta nuestro piso, y el jolgorio de Danzo en la habitación contigua a la nuestra haciéndolo por lo que escuchaba con más de tres chicas. Reía a carcajadas, su macabra voz llegaba hasta mis oídos y volvió a despertar a Hinata permitiéndome reconfortarla en mis brazos buscando calidez y protección de él y el miedo que le causaba y hacía temblar a pesar de estar del otro lado de la pared.

Regresó a la realidad conmigo ahí en la misma cama, la realidad en la que no podía negar que era una prostituta y que yo la había poseído de nuevo por que era amigo de Danzo según sus propias deducciones. Le dolió pensar eso, pero le sirvió mucho para tratar de matar lo que sentía por mí.

Arrojados los dos al frío de la noche calentados solo por el cuerpo del otro dejamos que el sueño nos venciera pasando la media noche con la luz de luna entrando por la ventana y alcanzándola a ella. Incluso me pareció ver que solo había logrado relajarse al ser iluminada por el astro; y realmente me sentí una bestia cuando siguió avanzando por los cielos a punto de cubrirme a mí también y precisamente siendo ese el momento en que las nubes la taparan de nuevo.

Estaba bien, no la merecía. No necesitaba su compasión. Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

Al alba la desperté yendo al baño para tomar una ducha. Se cubrió con las sábanas sin dejarme ver su desnudez al seguir siendo lo pudorosa que nunca se le quitaría hasta morir, pero no quise verla, la despedida era lo que más me pesaba, por que era tan descarado como para hacerlo aún con sus ojos clavados en mi espalda al salir sabiéndome uno más que hubiera pasado por ella, pero con la gran y sutil diferencia de que había aceptado entregárseme.

Abrí la llave, y con el agua caliente cayéndome en la cara y el cuerpo sellé mis párpados tratando de no sentirme partido por acabar llorando ella anoche sobre mí después de haberme hecho lo que se había atrevido a hacerme montándome. Muchas mujeres me habían hecho lo mismo, yo las inducía también, pero con Hinata, con ella nadie tendría el placer de esa experiencia salvo yo siendo por si misma la que se entregara a mí con tanta pasión y fuerza. Eso había sido lo que lo hizo único y más delitable.

Era un canalla. No cabía en mi cinismo si cruzaba esa puerta y la dejaba sola de nuevo.

Salí con la toalla en la cadera para recoger mi ropa del suelo. No se había movido ni un solo centímetro, por lo menos eso me pareció, y tampoco me vio ni hablo ni media palabra, no quería verme en el momento en que me marchara, pero antes de ponerme la camisa me hizo una sola pregunta, una nada más antes de pedirme lo que hizo que me sintiera impotente y descubierto como nunca antes en mi vida ante nadie.

La única persona que me pidió lo que negaba nunca…

-¿Por qué un dragón?- sonó su voz, tenía uno tatuado en el abdomen del costado derecho. Lo había visto desde la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero no me había dicho nada. Por tal razón no entendía del todo que me cuestionara por él en esos momentos. Mi hermano Itachi tenía uno tatuado en la espalda, y mi padre, uno en el cuello, era como una tradición familiar…

No obstante me dediqué a mirar el techo sin saber con que voz responder.

-Me gustan los dragones- dije al final con fastidio, queriéndome librar de esa circunstancia lo más pronto posible. Si la iba a herir no quería verla a la cara, no me sentía capaz.

Era… cobardía… más no tanta como la que tuve después…

-¿Te gustan tanto como matar?- volvió a ser suave su voz, taciturna, disminuida por el sol de afuera. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Mi arma, la había dejado en el suelo anoche y no me preocupe por ella hasta que Hinata mencionó el asesinato. Me dió un vuelco el estómago al voltear a verla y descubrir que la traía en la mano, con el dedo en el gatillo, pero sin apuntar a nada, solo sujeta en la mano, recargada en sus rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho y con la mirada perdida en el vacio, quizás tan trastornada como para no discernir de sus acciones. Y de nuevo me equivoqué al pensar así de su persona.

-Tienes mi pistola- hablé en afirmación sin querer incluir más, sentía el murmullo de mi corazón susurrarme al oído que era capaz de hacerlo, de dispararme, y que probablemente se suicidaría después de eso. O que tal vez ese era su único afán frente a mí. Morir.

-¿Cuánto te pagan por matar a alguien?- me preguntó con arrojo. Ahí estaban declaradas sus intenciones, de nuevo no era capaz de hacer nada contra nadie, incluso contra mí, el que tanto la hirió y seguía hiriéndola.

Declaré solo la verdad. Su finalidad era volver a hacérmelo de nuevo en pago por que yo la matara, pero no podría hacerlo.

¿Es que acaso no sabía que yo me sentía igual de incapaz de matarla? Podía descontar a cualquier otro, incluso a Danzo si quería, pero no a ella. A todos menos a ella.

-No me pagan por hacerlo. Lo hago por que quiero- escuchó mi voz, decepcionándose otra vez de mí. Que me quitara todo lo que quisiera, pero no la cordura. Si caía por mi mano no viviría tranquilo ningún segundo más en mi vida.

El silencio nos apagó, regresó la tristeza a su cuerpo y a mí la serenidad, no le temía a ella, pero sí a que quisiera quitarse la vida.

¿Si moría frente a mi podría olvidarle para siempre?

¡¿Tenía que ser esa la única forma?

No significaba nada para mí ¿cierto? Era una prostituta y por eso no me importaba ¿Verdad?

Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quería que muriera si a final de cuentas no la quería a mi lado?

¿Me estaba engañando a mi mismo?...

No. Soy tan frio que no podría hacerla feliz, ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Quería su felicidad?

¡¿Entonces por que la lastimaba tanto?

-Comprendo…- dijo después de un rato sin haberme hablado ni yo movido. Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos. La veía, estaba al borde del colapso emocional, pero quería hacerse la fuerte, quería seguir con lo que ya había empezado.

...Me pidió que la matara…

-…¿Podrías al menos hacerme un solo favor antes de que te vayas?…-

Mis ojos se abrieron sintiendo mis pupilas disminuir cuando ella me apuntó. No le tenía miedo. Temía por ella.

-Por favor…- vi sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas blancas rojas más por coraje que por vergüenza. Se puso de pie arrastrando las sábanas con ella hasta el piso sujetando con una mano en su pecho la tela y teniendo en la otra mi arma extendiéndomela para que la tomara. –Por favor…- repitió. –Solo sería una más…- puso la pistola en mi mano poniéndome el dedo en el gatillo haciéndome apuntarle a la boca.

_Una más…_ solo había sido uno más por ella siendo una prostituta. Yo era un asesino… ¿No podría ser lo mismo si yo la mataba?

-No…- me moví inmediatamente. –No voy a matarte- declaré. –No quiero hacerlo-.

-Por favor…- cayeron de nuevo sus brillantes lágrimas, sus malditas y flagelantes lágrimas hasta mi mano escuchando su quebrada voz. –Por favor…- me imploró… -Solo hazlo…-

Tanto llegó a mí en esos momentos viéndola que no quise decir nada más.

_-Eres el peor de todos…-_

_-¡Deja de torturarme y hazlo de una buena vez!-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Shinju? ¿Esa niña es la tan famosa Shinju?-_

_-¿Y tu si lo sabes?...-_

_-Así le dicen,… es por sus ojos…-_

_-Sasuke...-_

Pero fue su voz la que me hizo retornar al sentirla llena de odio por mí…

-¿Qué irás a decirles a los demás ahora?- me preguntó aún apuntándose con el arma en mi mano. Estaba destrozada, yo la había dejado así de rota… –Crearán un nuevo término para violar al conejo ¿no?- me miró con negrura en su tez a pesar de lo lumínico de sus ojos.

-Yo no sabía como te llamaban…- traté en vano de excusarme. No me estaba amenazando con matarme, todo lo contrario, me reclamaba el que yo no la matara.

-¡No te creo!- me gritó. –Si eres amigo de Danzo y de su hijo entonces debiste haber oído hablar de shinju antes. Si _se robaron la perla_, si _brilló la luna_…-

He soportado heridas de bala a pesar de no querer tener cicatrices que evidenciaran esto en mi cuerpo haciéndolas desaparecer con el dinero del mundo al que tengo alcance. Estuve internado en el hospital por más de dos meses cuando tenía quince años, la vez que me atravesaron el estómago con una espada, sobreviví para vengarme aún cuando no creían que viviría. He sobrevivido incluso a una granada de mano por parte de mis enemigos. Pero esto, sus palabras. Ella,… era el dolor inexplicable más grande que he sentido en todos los años de mi existir. Y todo me lo había buscado por mi estupidez…

_¿Cómo había acabado así?_ Seguía preguntándome en la mente dando círculos por lo mismo vuelta y vuelta.

Siguió llorando sin perder la dignidad viéndome a los ojos, pero secándose las lágrimas bajo la mirada perdiendo la fe momentáneamente. Quería herir mi orgullo. Y lamentablemente lo iba a lograr.

Nunca en mi vida le había hecho algo parecido a alguien… jamás pensé que lo haría aunqué si llegué a desearlo alguna vez…

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que ella me hubiere perdonado después…

...siendo que resulta ser algo imperdonable por nada ni nadie…

-Si te queda cara con la cual verme entonces solo has lo que te pido… me estarías haciendo un favor…- puso sus manos en la mía renuente en que yo me fuera y la dejara ahí con vida. Pero yo no podía.

No podía…

-Ya basta- retiré mi mano bajando el arma. –No estoy para recibir órdenes de nadie- le dije, y ella solo se apagó extinta como una vela. Y yo la dinamita que explotaría.

-¡No!- volvió a decir negándose a dejarme ir. -¡¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para matarme?- No me medí, volteé a ella lanzando fuego por los ojos cuando la lancé a la cama.

No conocía a tal grado mi orgullo…

-¿Que no lo entiendes niña?- me baje el cierre de nuevo apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo tomándola de las muñecas, extendiéndola con una sola mano arriba de su cabeza mientras le abría las piernas a pesar de su aterrada expresión suplicando y forcejeando contra mí, pero no con palabras.

La penetré obligándola a gritar. Adiós ternura, se había esfumado en mí. No era dueño de mis acciones, o lo peor de todo, estaba completamente consiente de lo que le estaba haciendo.

-No voy a matarte…- me moví en ella procurando solo mi satisfacción y no la de ella esta vez. Volvió a llorar incluso más intensamente que antes, tenía que tomar fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, de lo último que reforzaba en su voluntad para no mostrarse herida mientras yo la violaba. -¿Comprendes lo que te digo?- pasé mi lengua por su mejilla desde su cuello, pasando por su oído y llegando a su sien. Por orgullo trató de no gritar a pesar de que la estaba partiendo esta vez siendo brutal, sujetaba su glúteo con tanta fuerza que la estaba arañando dejando roja su suave piel, pero la tenía tan inmóvil que lo único que no podía evitar era arquear su espalda totalmente trasgredida a pesar de la batalla que trataba de darme con sus piernas, procurando apartarme, solo que no podía contrariar mi fuerza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía respirar. Era yo el que trataba de apagar mis gemidos propios al escucharla a ella tratar de mantenerse callada, pero no lo lograba del todo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no la estaba matando? ¿Entonces como llamaba yo a lo que le estaba haciendo?

Hinata moría por dentro. Yo, solo la penetraba cada vez con más fuerza repitiéndome en la mente que ella no valía nada ni me importaba, tratando de matarme a mí también, para que así no la pensara más. Para que la próxima vez que la volviera a ver, si llegaba a suceder, entonces no me preocupara de nuevo, dándole la espalda la abandonaría a su suerte en manos de los más nauseabundos y réprobos hombres sin que yo me tentara el corazón.

La sentí correrse inevitablemente, pero no noté lo que le había hecho hasta que paré. Había ido tan lejos en su interior que casi le pedía al cielo morirse en ese preciso momento por tanta tortura. Por que la peor de las bajezas y las escorias estaba poseyendo su cuerpo con tanta violencia en contra de su voluntad.

No fue escuchada. Y yo me derramé en ella jadeando por el vigor y la energía que había puesto al servirme de su cuerpo siendo solo eso ante mis ojos, un cuerpo.

Ella siguió llorando sin verme, sus sollozos cristalinos fueron los más arrepentidos de todos para mí. Gemía de dolor. En ese instante me di cuenta por completo de la escena en la que estaba mezclado, y que al salirme de ella era sangre lo que escurría de mí aparte de todo lo demás. Su sangre.

Junto sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma cabizbaja, cayendo de nuevo su llanto como lluvia cuando la solté de las muñecas.

-Vete…- rogó casi sin voz, su blanca y salada piel perlada brillaba estando toda desnuda y descubierta para mí.

Estaba temblando, temblando por la ira y la impotencia conforme a lo que le hice.

-¡Vete!- me lanzó un golpe tomando la almohada que estaba a su lado y que después usó para cubrirse y hundirse en ella para llorar sin que yo la viera.

Caí en una realidad mucho peor a la que era antes cuando creí que me había enamorado de ella. Una realidad infame en la que yo la había violado…

Pensé, erróneamente como siempre, que sería lo mejor y que ahora sí no volvería a tenerla clavada en el pecho. Pero era el peor de todos los escenarios posibles…

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces- dejé dicho con un dejo de ira. Estaba cegado. Estaba perdido. Me subí el cierre tomando el arma que había dejado en el colchón mientras la penetraba salvajemente hasta herirla para después ir por mi camisa y mi saco, yéndome de una buena vez.

Abrí la puerta y di un paso fuera cuando la escuché susurrar por último…

-Eres igual a los demás…-. Lo proclamó entre sollozos hundida en la almohada, bañada en sudor, chorreada de mi semilla, empapada en sus lágrimas y herida al grado sangrar.

Pero no hice nada a pesar de haberme detenido. Solo salí poniendo el seguro y caminando a la salida para irme.

Esa noche había sido un infierno, un paraíso y también un karma, aún así nada me prepararía para lo que se vendría después de esto en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de ese antro…

-Tal parece… que te divertiste… un poco más esta mañana... Sasuke…- me dijo Danzo. Lo vi sentado en un sillón de espaldas con la cabeza de una chica en la entrepierna. No comprendí lo pausado de su voz con ese tono hasta que me percaté de la mujer entre sus piernas teniendo él el cierre abierto. Lo dije antes y lo seguiré repitiendo toda la vida, me enferma ese hombre.

No dije nada, miré la puerta y vi a Sai fumando, al parecer esperándome. Me quité lo absurdo de la mente caminando hacia él. Dejamos a Danzo solo, de todas formas tendría que trabajar ese día, no tocaría a Hinata. Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensé.

Sai y yo salimos del Ocean Paradise, el negocio de su padre, callados y consternados. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos y sin querer abrir la boca. Si yo era el que comenzaba a hablar Sai no tendría cara para verme, con solo percatarse de mi semblante supo a la perfección que no debería hablar de lo que había pasado la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Como si hubiera sido una ejecución.

Lo que había pasado en el Ocean Paradise se quedaría en el Ocean Paradise.

Solo que yo, no podría escapar nunca de mis pecados…

Cuando llegamos a la calle me percaté de que el día soleado que había visto amanecer se había esfumado en un suspiro apagándose todo en nubes. Casi como si el cielo hubiera visto lo que le había hecho a Hinata, comenzó a llover...

_**Continuará…**_

Sasuke no tiene perdón. No hay vuelta de hoja. Pero...

¿Como podría Hinata amar a un hombre que se ha burlado de ella y la ha violado?

Eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo...


	3. El pecado del inocente

Cuando acaben de leer este capitulo se darán cuenta de que este estilo de escritura es más como novela, y también se percatarán de que liberé muchos detalles... El punto es que en esta historia hay tanto lemon hasta rayar en el dark hentai, y por eso les parecerá que estoy siendo muy ruda, y es que sí, lo estoy siendo con este fic. En el amor en un mundo tan cruel como el que estoy planteando... me temo que habrán muchas partes en donde habrán de sufrir.

Solo que a cada infierno le espera un paraíso.

Es SasuHina, no lo olviden.

* * *

Todo lo que para mí representaba algo, importante o no, se volvió cenizas entre mis manos por el fuego de mi maldad.

Ya nada tenía sentido, era como haber despertado al fin de mi letargo caminando como alguien más en la calle, sintiéndome superior a los que me rodearan, sin saber que era yo el único muerto andando entre los vivos cuya única existencia consistía en matar y provocar la muerte y destrucción de la gente al igual que muchos otros lo hacen y seguirán haciendo cuando yo me haya ido de este mundo. Solo que para eso aún falta.

Yo soy un asesino en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin corazón, sin remordimiento, sin sentimientos ni emociones que yo no quisiera sentir, pero que por culpa de ella, de Hinata, habían renacido en mí de haberlas enterrado en un tumba dentro de mi ser desde que era niño y comprendí lo que significaría ser un Uchiha.

La razón por la que había llegado a este mundo...

.

Mi padre se ganó mi odio cuando mató a mi madre.

Y eso fue el mismo día en que yo comencé a odiarla a ella.

Con tanto trabajo como un importante dirigente de la nación con un sueldo obsceno al ser asquerosamente rico, el hombre que me dio la vida se daba el lujo de tener las amantes que quisiera, de la nacionalidad, edad y belleza que deseara. Hace años que fue dictado así en mi educación ser dueño de todo lo que alcanzara mi vista con solo pensarlo y chasquear los dedos. Aún si llevaba más tiempo y debía cortar con mi espada a unos cuantos en el proceso, al final era siempre el mismo resultado: conmigo como triunfador invicto, con poder absoluto.

Y en ese código de honor que se supone tenemos los de mi rango, las mujeres son solamente un objeto con el cual nos satisfacemos y usamos a nuestro antojo.

.

Era medio día del viernes en una semana sin sol cuando mi madre llevó a casa por vez primera, así como la última, a un amante que recién acababa de conocer y querían pactar el estar juntos bebiendo del costoso licor que el dinero limpio y sucio de Fugaku Uchiha pagaba, así como retozar en la cama en la que solo dormía mi mamá ante la constante ausencia de su esposo seis días a la semana. Solo venía a joderla de vez en cuando para acostarse con ella, su única pareja legal con la cual podía presumir a la sociedad como un auto, una casa o algún otro objeto de su posesión...

No me enojó el que ella quisiera dejar de ser un objeto de mi padre siempre sumisa a sus órdenes y peleando constantemente con el por sus aventuras. Estando completamente enterada de la mafia que el representaba, a final de cuentas era ese dinero el que le permitía cambiar de auto último modelo todos lo años, comprar tantos vestidos y zapatos que no viviría para usarlos todos, así como joyas, bolsos y docenas y docenas de cosas de las cuales acababa olvidando la razón de por que las había adquirido.

Esa imagen había recibido de la mujer a pesar de ser mi propia madre a la que me refiero, casi como una mascota de cuidado que sabía ladrar y gastar mucho, fastidiando, pero necesaria para dar cierta estampa a la sociedad como un matrimonio unido, -si es que no se mandaba eso al carajo-, perteneciendo a una familia feliz ahogada en millones y millones en dólares y moneda nacional.

Lo que realmente me enojó e hizo blasfemar contra ella fue el hecho de que traicionara a mi padre. Como hombre el podía hacer cualquier cosa, era el que daba el dinero, el que mantenía a la familia, por eso su esposa debía ser solo un objeto bien pulido de adorno. Rlla no debería tener amantes, debía ser leal. Ella sí tenía que serlo.

Era muy joven y muy niño como para entenderlo en el panorama completo, por que nunca pensé encontrar la inteligencia, el genio y la virtud en lo más bajo que yo consideraba. Pero lo que fue ese día, sentí que lo que ocurrió había sido lo más justo que pudo haber pasado.

La odié, a ella, a mi propia madre. Se ganó mi repulsión cuando aún medio consiente me descubrió viéndola siendo desnudada por ese sujeto en la cama matrimonial de su cuarto, estando yo al fondo del pasillo recién salido de mi habitación al escuchar ese alboroto. Creí que con quien estaba era mi padre, el que se llevaran bien me hacía feliz, eran mis padres y los quería. Solamente tenía doce años, ¿era mucho pedir algo de normalidad si ya tenía suficiente con la popularidad de mi escuela, la calle y mi casa como para tratar de saber lo que era la humildad?

No, claro que no. Desde que nací fue predestinado mi futuro, y de él no podría escapar.

Era el tercer piso de nuestra mansión antes que nos mudáramos. Ella me vio de reojo ebria y sin respeto por si misma para después pararse y cerrar la puerta en mi cara antes de seguir en lo que estaba haciendo con el hombre que había llevado a casa, y que pude captar con su mirada de superioridad, los ojos del amante de una mujer rica que son dirigidos a los del hijo poca cosa de la que pagara su ropa, su auto, un rolex o lo que el quisiera. Solamente debía acostarse con ella en pago, y darle el cariño y la compañía que su esposo no le brindara, y que por eso mismo se hubiere visto obligada a buscar otro hombre a pesar de estar casada.

De niño yo respetaba mucho a mi padre, hasta que casi medio muriera precisamente por su culpa y aprendiera a odiarlo así como a matar.

La escuché reir sonoramente a carcajadas en compañía de aquel hombre de grandes aspiraciones siendo amante de una mujer tan rica como lo era mi madre, ya que eso le traería muchos beneficios para su vida subiendo de nivel.

Él era más joven que ella. Edad digna de un amante.

Y de sus risas rompieron varias botellas cogiendo en la cama, en los muebles y hasta en el piso.

Me encerré en mi cuarto tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa. Prendí el estereo y subí el volumen lo más que pude para que los gritos y pujidos de la habitación de mis padres no llegaran hasta mis oídos. Abrí l a ventana, y la cerré después. Me quede viendo el cielo durante largo rato antes de acabar recostado en la cama, el estar en una situación de esas no era nada agradable, así que traté de proyectar mi mente hacia otro lado.

No lo logré, así que decidí abrir la ventana de nuevo para respirar el aire fresco de afuera, estaba totalmente perdido en mismo hasta que escuché el auto de mi padre derrapar en la entrada de la mansión, me asomé un poco más por el quisio del ventanal y lo vi bajar furibundo. Cuando salí de mi cuarto vi a una sirvienta seguir al pie de la letra la orden de mi padre de cerrar la puerta encerrando a mi madre in fraganti junto a ese pobre sujeto.

En ningún momento apagué la música a pesar de haber bajado el volumen...

Golpeo la puerta repetidas veces ordenándole a la servidumbre que abrieran, pero muy a su pesar, aún siendo la señora de la casa, todos los empleados de la mansión temían más a la venganza de mi padre que el ser despedidos por ella. Así que víctima de la situación, con el terror postrado en su cara y temiendo que sus minutos estuvieran contados ya, me llamó aporreando ambas puertas suplicándome que por mi vida quitara el cerrojo.

Fueron los segundos más largos de toda mi vida hasta ese día, el corazón bombeaba intensamente y con fuerza en mi pecho de tal forma que no lograba centrarme en los pensamientos que giraban como torbellino en mi cabeza.

Ayudarla o no ayudarla.

Ayudarla o no ayudarla.

Me senté en el piso de mármol importado de Italia con el frío del mismo atravesando hasta mi piel, mientras escuchaba a mi padre abrir la puerta para hacerse paso hasta las enormes escaleras principales y subir al tercer piso.

Por el barandal lo vi con ojos en llamas por venganza subiendo los escalones, acompañado de lejos por varios tipos de su guardia personal. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación principal antes de abrirla se percató de mi presencia ahí. Había escuchado a Mikoto pedirme abrirle, y sintiéndolo del otro lado de la madera vi por debajo de la puerta doble como caminaba hacia atrás ya presa del pánico sin saber que hacer. Me vio solo un instante cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas, casi como pidiendo mi aprobación para matar a mi propia madre, o por lo menos saber que yo ya sabía lo que haría por que se había atrevido a engañarlo.

Me sentí asqueado de tener que decidir en esa situación, así que solo le desvié la mirada poniendo mis ojos en otro punto a pesar de poder ver por la comisura de los mismos como abría la puerta y a la azotaba detrás de si, gritando insulto tras insulto para mi mamá así como escuchándola a ella tratar de justificarse, gritar, y pedir perdón y clemencia.

Y mi música seguía sonando con las voces de ellos peleando y gritando de fondo sin yo levantarme del suelo, recargado en el barandal del pasillo con las piernas dobladas y mis brazos descansando en mis rodillas. Recuerdo que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

Desde ese día mi canción favorita dejo de serlo...

Después de un rato hubo una extraña paz, veía las sombras de sus pies moverse muy poco, y la respiración agitada de mi madre suplicando incluso por mí y mi hermano llegó hasta mis oídos. Y después un único disparo calló a toda la mansión con los pájaros de los jardines volando lejos por el susto más apanicados por la inminente muerte de ese inconfundible sonido que al escándalo de mi estereo.

Baje la cabeza resignado, era el inicio de ser huérfano de madre si no era que mi padre se volvía a casar, cosa que no hizo manteniendo a tres amantes a la vez, así que el crecer de ese punto en adelante fue en soledad siendo entrenando solo para volverme alguien idéntico a mi papá en todo sentido. Sin querer nada ni ser querido por nadie.

Así había sido él desde el inicio, y con la gran sospecha que tenía, la cual era más que evidente, supe desde ese instante que él no podría querer nunca a nadie salvo a mi hermano mayor rindiéndole este frutos.

Y después tratando de ganarse mi cariño y perdón cuando descubriera las grandes cosas que podría hacer con nuestros negocios al convertir en oro sólido y riquezas tocante rama del bajo mundo cuyas riendas se pusieran a mi mando.

Mi padre lo hizo ver como un suicidio. Nadie dijo nada aún cuando todos éramos testigos.

El era la ley, la justicia. ¿Cómo pelear contra ello si por el contrario en ese lapsus de mi vida el tenía toda mi admiración?

Nunca estaba en casa, no le importaba si Itachi y yo estábamos con vida. Felicitaba a mi hermano cuando ganaba o sobresalía en algo arremedando a mi padre en ello, pero no me animaba sinceramente a mí para hacer algo. No le importábamos a mi madre.

Y cuando por fin vio por su felicidad, acabo muriendo en el acto.

Los hombres de mi padre llegaron al cuarto después y se llevaron a aquel tipo para hacerle, según palabras de mi padre, lo que el mismo se había atrevido a hacerle a su esposa. Lo vi rogar siendo bajado por sus subordinados pidiendo que lo dejaran ir, diciendo y repitiendo mil veces que no era culpable y que prometía no decir nada.

Solo que nunca se dejaban cabos sueltos, y menos a los que acompañaran a alguien en una traición contra ti y mancharan tu honor.

Fugaku salió de la habitación limpiándose la sangre de mi madre con la mano. Le había salpicado en la ropa al haberla forzado sujeta del cuello para dispararle en la sien. Borró sus huellas del arma, era ilegal, podía haberla sacado de cualquier lado, así que la puso entre sus dedos en su cadáver aún caliente para declarar la evidencia física de que todo había sido provocado por la depresión de su esposa, y nada más.

Bajando las escaleras vi a mi progenitor encender un cigarro y llamar por teléfono a una de sus amantes para ir a verla esa misma tarde, justo después de haber matado a su esposa con sus propias manos; y también, para pedirle que si llegaba a peguntarle la policía ella respondiera que había estado todo el día a su lado.

Yo solo me quedé viendo los ojos de Mikoto con el brillo de la vida faltante en su cara, siendo cambiado este por la sombra de la muerte. No había sido la primera vez que había visto un cadáver, pero si sería la escena de mi acabada infancia más grabada en mi memoria dejándome un muy mal sabor de boca.

Pude haber abierto esa puerta y dejarla salir para que al menos hubiera tratado de huir o hacer algo. Pero no lo hice.

Estaba plantado en mis principios, -si es que así los puedo llamar-, el no perdonar una traición. Y esa había sido la más grande que pudo haber cometido contra mi padre, su familia y nuestra casa.

Así que habiéndome convertido en un traidor de la humanidad por mi propia cuenta, soy lo que soy ahora.

Alguien que llegó a odiarse a si mismo cuando se descubrió culpable de muchos más crímenes que el había provocado con el afán de ganar más dinero y probar algo... ¿A mi mismo? ¿a mi padre o a mi hermano?

Nunca lo supe, solo lo hice.

Solo que el pensar en todo aquello en la situación en la que me encontraba no me iba a servir de nada si estaba a punto de morir a manos de quien nunca imaginé; pero que siempre supe sería mi perdición desde la primera vez que la vi llorando de igual forma que el cielo pegada a la ventana y recibiendo el frío de afuera por el vidrio mojado.

-Anda, dispárale- alentaba Jiraya a Hinata teniendo pistola en mano y amenazándonos a los dos junto a las ventanas. Primer error, ya que no tardarían en poner francotiradores en las azoteas de los edificios vecinos.

La zona tenía fama de ser peligrosa, y aún siendo solo prostitutas tratarían de defenderse en el burdel.

Había gente ahí que no debía ser encontrada.

Habría muertos y heridos. Y yo no quería que Hinata muriera. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Me quitó el arma en un terrible descuido cuando el anciano llegó gritando, y ella, literalmente, acababa conmigo encima de mi en la cama usando solamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo sin haberme permitido salir de su cuerpo.

Acababa de bañarse. Los que habían participado junto a Hinata hacía horas en una salvajada que no tiene nombre se encontraban en la otra habitación frente a la nuestra. Seguían impávidos. Acababa de matar a uno de ellos cuando lo reconocí. Y ella me tiró en la cama sin dejarme decir nada cuando entre a esa habitación para buscarla, reclamándome una y otra vez, llorando, mientras me torturaba y yo escuchaba a Tsunade echarle en cara a Jiraya el que yo hubiera llegado y me hubiera encerrado con Hinata sin dejarla descansar en la pared contigua traspasando su plática el débil muro. Él solo trataba de decirle que bajara la voz.

Había ido por ella para sacarla de ahí, para llevarla conmigo, pero no quiso escucharme, y no podría culparla de no querer hacerlo. Era uno de los que más la habían lastimado, y sin saberlo la había arrojado al fuego incluso antes de haberla conocido.

Y por asesinar a las personas equivocadas, como tendría que pasarme algún día, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared con las sirenas de la policía a punto de llegar al burdel de Jiraya para hacer un cateo del cual mi padre no había sido enterado al comenzar a ser parte de una investigación secreta de la maldita policía internacional.

Si me encontraban ahí adentro sería el fin. Y yo no saldría de ese lugar sin Hinata. Era vida o muerte. Ruina o libertad.

Pero habiéndole dicho Jiraya que yo había sido el asesino de Hizashi Hyuuga, cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decirle yo después no tendría valor para sus oídos. Confió solo una vez en mí la primera vez que hicimos el amor y aprendió a no volver a hacerlo. Ahora apuntándome con mi propia arma todo estaba en sus manos y lo que le dictara su ya de por si marchito y dolido corazón.

Con la policía allá afuera sabíamos que no nos íbamos librar. ¿El fin para su desgracia? A pesar de ser el que la hubiere ligado a la trata de personas como esclava sexual, al ser ese un cateo que mi familia no tenía contemplado ni siquiera yo lo sabía...

–Vamos, dispara- repetía el viejo de la cabeza blanca –Merece pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho-

-¡Cállate!- le gritó ella con su dulce y desfigurada voz llena de miedo y tensión.

-Vamos Hinata, el fue el que mató a tu tío, el que provocó que tu padre y toda tu familia se destruyeran. ¡El fue el que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora!- le gritó aún más insistente.

Era cierto, me había enterado de su nombre completo, el hecho de que apellido fuera Hyuuga así como todo lo que yo había hecho había repercutido en ella para llevarla directamente hasta su sufrir. Yo era el gatillo de lo que le había pasado. El único culpable. Y me odiaba igual o más que Hinata a mí por ello.

Enterarme de cómo había acabado de mano en mano y la cualidad que la hizo ser llamada _Shinju_ por todos fue la más dolorosa noticia de la cual pude haberme enterado en mi vida a pesar de lo frío e insensible que soy.

Fue, por mucho, más fuerte que el haber perdido a mi madre, pues solo esa experiencia pasada había movido algo en mi hasta hacerme llorar por alguien, aunque solo hubiere sido una lágrima que borre de mi mejilla. Y sin embargo había llorado como niño cuando me enteré de lo que le habían hecho a Hinata, peor aún que haberla violado...

Estaba asqueado. Frustrado. Pero sobre todo culpable. Me llevé una mano a la cara al enterarme cubriendo mi rostro por la vergüenza.

Ese video. Esa película... era el crimen más abominable de todos los que hubiera podido ver, sintiéndolo aún peor a los que había cometido, ya que yo era parte de lo que le había pasado, yo di la autorización de que se hiciera. Yo era su iniciador.

Era infrahumano, ¿Cómo podía una persona hacerle eso a otra? Era no solo blasfemo, era inhumano, abominable, insoportable. Lo más horrible que había visto, ya que a pesar de ser lo que soy nunca hubo interés mío en hacerle algo así a una mujer aún cuando las odiaba a todas y no eran nada para mí salvo cuerpo.

Hinata tuvo que ser la única que me demostrara lo contrario...

Por eso me odie a mi mismo, por que al haberme enamorado de ella me dolía hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, llegando a cavar en la tumba de mis sentimientos para encontrarlos más vivos que nunca. Atacándome cruelmente hasta matar.

-¡Dispara!- gritó de nuevo Jiraya. –¡Matalo!-

Ya no había respeto hacia mí a pesar de ser un Uchiha y que mi clan le brindara su protección. ¿De que lo iba a proteger cuando su negocio estaba a punto de hacerse trizas con ese cateo?

Me quería ver muerto, y lo peor de todo era que al saber ese su fin sin poder hacer nada al respecto para no parar en la cárcel, nada lo detendría de violar a Hinata si lograba quitarle el arma después de convencerla de haberme matado.

El escenario de hacerlo junto a un cadáver no sonaba nada agradable, pero en medio de su urgencia a Jiraya no le importaría aún si la mataba en el tiempo en que se aprovechaba de su cuerpo.

No podía pensar en nada en esos momentos, ¿cómo advertirla de su futuro? ¡ ¿Cómo explicarle que la única opción viable era que tomara mi mano y nos fuéramos juntos si yo había sido uno de los que la violaron? !

-¡Dispárale!- volvió a gritar, escupiendo cual perro rabioso.

En el limite Hinata ya no coordinaba bien... de sus blancas piernas escurría sangre. Estaba herida de todo el cuerpo con marcas aberrantes. Odiaba a Jiraya por haberla hecho partícipe de nuevo de esa asquerosa filmacion.

No lo iba a escuchar a él tampoco, así que dejo de lado su miedo odiando con todas sus fuerzas todo lo que pudiera...

-¡¿Por qué no te callas? !- reaccionó con violencia, disparando al suelo por accidente y alertando así a la policía afuera.

Iba a desatarse una balacera en la calle, más siempre quedaría en mi memoria el hecho de que el primer disparo, a la nada, había sido suyo y de nadie más...

Jiraya no dijo nada, nuestras vidas estaban en manos de ella.

-Hinata...- intenté de nuevo hablar después de aquel largo silencio en el que me hundí en mis propios pensamientos aún a sabiendas de que tanto vivo como muerto todo se había ido a la ruina.

Mi voz plausible le arrancó lágrimas. Sollozaba, no había parado de llorar en todo el día al haberle hecho lo que le habían hecho, pero ya había pasado, no podía regresar el tiempo. Por más que me doliera le habían arrancado la inocencia a fueza de golpes frente a esa cámara en las garras de más de tres...

El timbre de su voz lo escuchaba en su llanto, trataba de no llorar, en verdad lo intentaba, pero le era inevitable.

Así que levantó el arma apuntando, mirándome con lastimosos ojos justo antes de decirme, de hecho repetir, lo que yo ya sabía desde hacía mucho...

-Te odio...-

Entonces pasó, un segundo disparo, las luces rojas de los francotiradores pasando por la ventana, los malditos viéndolo todo adentro. Aunque sin poder identificarnos las caras.

Esos malditos hijos de perra. Esa fue la primera vez estando juntos cuando nos apuntaron marcándonos con sus detestables luces rojas...

Conmigo boquiabierto cayó uno de nosotros al piso desangrándose, para después morir.

.

Lo supe desde el principio cuando Hinata logró desenterrar mis sentimientos la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. La vez que nunca pude olvidar y que me quitó la cordura si no podía estar junto a ella o protegerla, ya que llegué a amarla, en mi retorcida mente tal vez, en mi negro corazón también, pero aún cuando yo lo odiara, era amor lo que sentía.

Hinata resultaba ser mi perdición...

Me hizo tocar fondo.

Sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido alguno...

.

Lo que queda para responder a todo esto, lo que me obligó a ir por ella teniendo firmes mis sentimientos, es como llegué yo a este infierno con Hinata entre mis brazos...

Ya que todo se resume en un solo hecho del cual yo fui culpable.

.

Me iría mejor teniendo una eternidad al lado de ella que vivir constantemente con el remordimiento de no haberla rescatado nunca sabiendo que yo la amaba. Pero me costó caro salvarla...

.

Muy caro...

.

Me deje tatuar la marca de vender mi alma.

.

.

Hacía tiempo había amanecido con niebla en el muelle yendo yo hasta allá personalmente junto a Sai y Suigetsu, no por que no lo pudiera hacer alguien más sino por el simple placer de querer hacerlo uno mismo.

Tres veces centellaron las luces del barco cuando llegó a puerto. Tardaron media hora bajando cajas y cajas de armamento para el ejército de parte del gobierno. En el inventario decía una cifra, en la carga habían muchas más, las que no se moverían y serían llevadas para nuestro compradores por parte de Juugo ahí presente junto a mí coordinando todo.

Veía cada metralleta y no paraba de decir que eran una belleza. Estaba enamorado de su trabajo.

Para meterla al país dentro de algunas cajas estaba nuestra droga; mercancía de la cual Suigetsu se hizo cargo llamando a solo cuatro hombres junto a él para distribuir la heroína en varios autos, dos camiones y un motociclista mientras nosotros parecíamos más meros espectadores que verdaderos vigilantes de su trabajo.

Nunca alcanzaba a entender del todo como Suigetsu y Juugo podían controlar tantos clientes a la vez con tan poco y con tanta calidad y especie. Era increíble, se merecían toda mi confianza y hasta gratitud para con ellos.

Pasamos ahí solo una hora, y faltando minutos ya para terminar se atrevieron a preguntarme por mi inquietud.

Y yo tiré mi trago sin saber que razón me obligó a tirar la estúpida copa sin sentir la movilidad en mis dedos.

No supe que me pasó.

Era un instinto en mi olfato. Olía problemas desde kilómetros de distancia. Eramos intocables, indestructibles... Y tenía que ser mi maldita suerte la que me llevara a estar tan distraído pensando en Hinata en ese preciso momento al ver por la ventana la luna saliendo de la niebla y varias nubes, a punto de borrarse del cielo cuando saliera el sol.

La tonalidad de sus cráteres, las sombras de sus grietas, podía verlo todo, el reflejo del centro del sistema solar iluminándola.

Hinata clamaba a gritos mi nombre gritándome una y otra vez el que yo supiera que llamaban _shinju_.

.

Miré el momento justo en que cayó al piso con el tiempo semicongelado a mi alrededor. Toda nuestra atención estaba fija en esa copa de cristal fino cuando se desparramó el licor por el suelo salpicando.

Reboto una vez, rodó más de cinco vueltas y desapareció por las escaleras cayendo por los escalones aproximadamente dos metros.

Y no se rompió.

Juugo se paró al instante impulsado por lo que acabábamos de ver.

-No creo en supersticiones- le susurró Sai medio serio y medio falso.

-Sasuke- volteó a verme Suigetsu. Yo lo miré como respuesta a su llamado antes viéndome la mano. Nunca lo sentí, el como me había cortado la palma tan profundamente sigue siendo un misterio para mi a pesar de todo lo que pasó, sobre todo por que sanaría tan prontamente que sonaría imposible para la ciencia.

Sí, mi olfato era tan sensible que en cada centímetro de mi piel sabía cuando la policía estaba cerca.

Y todas las veces que había acertado, en los que depositaba mi confianza y lo más valioso que podría darle a alguien, Mi Amistad, me habían visto así de intranquilo cuando estábamos en peligro de ser descubiertos.

Creí que había sido por Hinata que me encontraba así, pero al instante todos sacaron sus armas a la espera del primer disparo, ataque o sonido de sirenas para actuar en respuesta.

Miraban por la ventana el barco y los vehículos, creí que el motociclista ya había desaparecido. Pero fue entonces cuando yo me hice hacía atrás, aún sentado y con la gabardina puesta, para recargarme en el respaldo de la silla que lo supe ver.

Tan solo fue un momento, un instante en el que yo me percaté de lo que pasaba.

.

Esa maldita copa, debió haberse roto. Tal vez así no hubiera sabido desde el principio que estaba destinado a caer.

.

Todos conocíamos lo que había pasado en Sudamérica con el rey de la cocaína, pero yo no era supersticioso. No se permiten mujeres en el trabajo que es para hombres, para atraer la buena suerte deja que te saquen chispas en la espalda cuando sales de casa, si tiras sal aviéntala a tus hombros, no pases debajo de las escaleras, los gatos negros, el viernes trece, el número cuatro atrayendo la muerte. No creía en nada de eso.

Pero más que buena o mala suerte, el motivo por el cual me quede así de silente, abducido por ver esa copa caer sin poder evitarlo al ser superior a mis fuerzas y mi comprensión, había sido una señal...

Vi sombras moverse a mi derecha tapando la luz de reojo, solo así giré mis ojos para ver la gran luna que desaparecía de mi vista y que no paraba de susurrarme al oído el nombre maldito de la única mujer de la que me enamoré en la vida, de la cual no soporté escuchar...

Hinata...

Me paré a una velocidad tal sacando mi arma de detrás de mi espalda que todos voltearon a verme con curiosidad y sobresalto. Era el jefe de ellos, su superior, y su líder. Por algunos considerado un desquiciado, por otros un engreído, pero de lo que estaban más que convencidos era del hecho de que en ser yo mismo, como el asesino en que llegué a ser y tener fama, no había nada que pudieran refutarme, rechazar o dudar de mí.

Solo fue un disparo hacia arriba rompiendo incluso el vidrio en el camino, pero le di en el pecho. Los tres miraban mi acto sin saber que pasaba, solo se había escuchado un grito ahogado de dolor, y sin poderse sujetar, cayó al piso desde más de diez metros de altura al asfalto seguido por nuestra vista fija en él.

Lo había visto en la gran puerta de la bodega cuando miré el cielo y el mar abierto del muelle. La luz se había reflejado en su ropa.

La bala que le incrusté en el pecho no lo mató rápido, la caída fue lo que esparció su cerebro por el suelo.

El que aquel motociclista se detuviera en el camino una vez de pie que lo divise por la salida rumbo hacia la calle, me di cuenta de que eran cómplices.

Estaba lejos para atinarle al disparar, podía llevar chaleco antibalas, mi disparo rebotaría en el casco o no llegaría a su cerebro, las posibilidades eran varias, podría sobrevivir; así que lo resumí a una sola cuando en vez de meterle una bala al cuerpo disparé a los tanques de gasolina a medio metro de él haciéndolo explotar, volando por los aires hasta acabar con una varilla atravesada en el estómago desde la espalda por el desperdicio de metal que había a un lado de la salida del almacén.

-Admito que no esperaba tanto éxito- les dije a los demás, solo quería tirarlo de la moto, no matarlo, pero ya estaba hecho ¿qué podría hacer para remediarlo si me valía el que viviera o no?

-Grita como niña- sonrió Sai al verlo con las llamas ardiendo quemándole parte del brazo.

Cuando bajamos a ver los cuerpos comenzó la sorpresa.

-Agente Especial de Buro Federal de Investigaciones- sacó del cadáver Sai abriendo su tarjeta de presentación. –Kankuro- dijo después. Tenía nombre japonés para trabajar con los Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué?- no se dejo de escuchar la voz de Suigetsu, primero mirando a Sai, después a Juugo y luego a mí. Sabíamos lo que eso significaba -¿El FBI?,... ¿Quieren venir por Juugo?-

-Tranquilízate- espeté, tenía los ojos del pelirrojo en los míos con cierto recelo por su pasado y por haberlo ayudado a vengarse de aquellos soldados que violaron y mataron a su novia, y además habiéndole dado trabajo, incluso el mismo me lo había dicho, que recibiría por mí todas las balas que trataran de encestarme dándome así su vida en agradecimiento.

Después de la masacre que solo nosotros dos provocamos en un campo militar en China cuando lo acompañé oficialmente a su primer encargo de extracción de armas, se volvió más que mi subordinado al salvarnos mutuamente las vidas. Solo que lo salvé una vez más, y él no podía olvidarlo.

Yo le había hecho una promesa ese día, la vez en que nos volvimos amigos y acabamos con decenas de soldados _inocentes_ del comunismo chino. Pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que el FBI lo capturara. Aún si era uno de la lista de los más buscados del Buro y la INTERPOL, los que se hacían llamar fuerzas especiales para ir por los más peligrosos criminales del mundo que pusieran en peligro a la sociedad, no miraban frente al espejo para darse cuenta de que entre sus propios miembros existen también los más bajos canallas.

-No podrían si quiera acercársenos...- guardé mi pistola en mi espalda viendo la estúpida herida en mi mano ardiendome la piel. Escuche a Sai reír falsamente a mi lado, probablemente con nervios, ya que solo yo al convivir tanto con él lo diferenciaba.

-Entonces también notaste que ahora que saben que Juugo trabaja contigo querrán matar dos pájaros de un tiro...-

No, con el no sabía que pensar a veces. Era real su sonrisa viendo el cadáver, había pensado lo que mismo que yo.

Con el pie le di vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba y que se notara por fin la destrozada cámara de video con la cual se había tomado la molestia de grabarlo todo desde que llegamos. Evidencia suficiente para acabar en prisión con cadena perpetua si sabían justificarse bien.

Tenía el dinero del mundo, podía pasar un año tras las rejas o no pisar la cárcel nunca, incluso podría salirme del país, pero así no era el juego, me gustaba mi libertad así como el sitio en el que había nacido.

-Revisen al otro- caminó Suigetsu hacia el motociclista, el que fuera mujer nadie se lo había esperado. -Rubia y de ojos azules, que desperdicio-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?- se volvió hacia mi Juugo con algo de pena en su semblante.

-Podríamos dejar que se quemaran, los cadáveres a veces flotan, y hay mucha sangre que nos evidencia aquí- miró la cámara con detenimiento.

-¿Le estaba transmitiendo esto a alguien?- cuestioné al verlo dudar con el aparato en trizas entre sus manos.

-Según lo que veo parece que no, pero me la llevaré para estar seguro- miró hacia sus hombres asintiendo con la mirada que se fueran –Por ahora debemos mover la mercancía con cuidado, cambiaremos los vehículos en la ciudad y desviaremos la ruta solo por precaución. El siguiente embarque se hará en el muelle sur, así que usaremos un bote para moverla desde el barco-

-Mejor usa dos- inquirí. –No por hacer rendir la plata ocurra una tragedia-

Suigetsu solo sonrió con la mirada.

-En cuanto a estos- aplasté el torso del tal Kankuro con mi zapato en una zona sin su sangre –No tardarán en buscarlos, así que creo que deberíamos encargarnos de ellos rápido antes de que empiecen a apestar la droga con su inmundicia...-

-Me haré cargo- se ofreció Juugo –Pasó en mi zona, así que yo lo arreglaré. No quedará nada de ellos cuando termine-

Yo solamente levante una ceja.

-Notarían que los moviste del lugar donde murieron- dejo en claro el peliazul. –Acostumbras botarlos en sitios donde tarde o temprano los termina descubriendo la policía.-

-Los prenderé con gasolina- espetó como respuesta así como juego. La mayoría nos llevábamos la edad, ¿Quien dijo que no podíamos reír de lo que nos causaba gracia? –Si quieres que no quede nada más que pedacitos usaré una granada-

-Y así llamar la atención de la policía de igual forma- baje el entrecejo, cuando hacía eso ya nadie decía nada aún si tenían que tragarse sus palabras –Sean más sutiles ¿quieren? Después de todo queremos que el FBI si descubra a sus oficiales muertos...-

-¿Queremos?- me cuestionó Suigetsu sin entender, y de Juugo, ni hablar de el.

-El viejo edificio abandonado del barrio en donde trabaja la competencia de Karin- di media vuelta para alejarme de los cuerpos e ir al auto en el que llegamos.

-¿Es eso sutileza?- escuché a Sai decirme.

-Incendiarlos esta bien, quiero que encuentren sus credenciales con cada cadáver- al voltear lo vi saquear las carteras de ambos. Fue notoria mi desaprobación y mi disgusto.

-Los muertos no gastan su efectivo- se justifico.

-Deja a los hijos del tío Sam en paz, acabas de dejar tus huellas digitales en evidencia imbécil...- lo miré con ojos asesinos –Juugo...-

-Ya, yo me encargo- me respondió.

-Oh, ¿en verdad?- trató de molestarlo Sai. -¿Y que podrías hacer tú?- lo retó.

-Casi nada, solo sabe lo que buscarán en cada investigación y escena del crimen por que trabajó para la CIA-

No dijo más, odiaba cuando hería su orgullo. Por eso buscaban a Juugo, por que sabía demasiado, y las personas que más quiso en la vida pagaron las consecuencias; solo así quebrantó sus principios al darse cuenta de lo importante que era el honor para mí.

-La CIA no es el FBI- siguió jodiendo.

-Sai...-

-Ya sé... ¿Y que hay de la cámara?-

-La desharé en ácido cuando termine- contestó el albino.

-Asegúrate de dársela a Juugo para que la ponga con los _agentes especiales_... Necesitan ver que nos deshicimos de la evidencia de investigación por la cual vinieron hasta Japón.- decreté –Y en cuanto a los dólares, quémenlos, atraviésenlos con alambre de púas y envuélvanlos en él. Puedes explotar el edificio si quieres...- sugerí a Juugo, pareció gustarle la idea.

Eso era a lo que yo llamaba sutileza.

Maté a dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, no sabia que había un tercero y no me molesté en indagar para saberlo, ese fue mi primer error en cuanto a traer al FBI a investigar a Kanto. Creí que era por Hinata que estaba así de intranquilo.

Esa fue mi equivocación fatal.

Pero el primero y el más grave de todos fue haber matado a su querida familia, ya que el menor de los hermanos decidió ir por mi en el peor momento posible metiéndole ideas a la cabeza a la policía y a miembros clave en la política así como a los americanos de que mi familia era uno de los clanes peligrosos de los yakuza.

Absurdo, por orgullo rechacé ser una cabecilla para no ser un igual a mi padre.

Somos mucho más que un clan, la tierra cimbra al escucharse el apellido Uchiha.

Me fui de ahí con toda la paz del mundo como el descarado que acostumbro ser. Y fue cuando la plática incómoda empezó dentro del auto unas calles más adelante cuando regresamos a la ciudad interior.

-¿Qué pasó?- contestó su teléfono Sai junto a mí en el asiento trasero, Suigetsu odiaba que el hiciera eso ya que parecía ser nuestro chofer, y así se lo había dejado en claro a mi amigo, solo que él, simplemente le sonreía.

-Papá quiere saber con que compañías esta su querida hija...- se burlo el albino adelante del volante robándome mofa. Sai lo miró con desazón antes de volver a sonreír desafiándolo.

-No puedo, Sasuke me pidió que me deshiciera de unos cuerpos y lo voy a acompañar...-

Lo mire al instante, le encubría cualquier cosa cuando se trataba de su padre, era mi amigo, y a veces por eso Suigetsu se portaba como un idiota, ya que a Sai lo conocía de más tiempo.

-No va a estar para ti siempre, Jiraya tiene hasta lista de espera...- siguió conversando, me llamó la atención que mencionara el nombre del viejo dueño del burdel en donde estaba Hinata, por eso Suigetsu se sintió tenso de nuevo al verme así de intranquilo. Era como un detector de metales, y las llaves o el cinturón era los incompetentes oficiales de la policía. –No, no sabía... ¿una película?...- empezó a lucir tenso, no era buena señal -Mándamela si quieres...- Colgó, y la seriedad de su cara me hizo saber de inmediato que era algo relacionado a lo que había pasado en el Ocean Paradise.

Desde la segunda guerra mundial América tiene bases militares en Japón vigilando el que no queramos tener tratos con las naciones equivocadas desde Adolfo Hitler. Y mientras nosotros adoptamos decir _suta_ de _star_ en inglés en vez de decir _hoshi_ como el idioma original que hablamos, -ya que en Japón se habla japonés, no los extranjerismos que traen esos idiotas yanquis-, ellos creen la mejor nación del mundo con el lugar número uno de obesidad en su población.

Producimos tecnología, cambiamos genéticamente el ADN de las rosas para hacerlas azules, no comprenderían lo que es la perfección de mi país. Solo hasta este punto me doy cuenta que más que sentirme engreído mi orgullo tiene demasiada altura. Y conocería el abismo que repercutiría el llegar tan alto.

-Oye mudito- ese fue otro milagro, Suigetsu tratando con Sai –La única chica de Jiraya que ha filmado una película y tiene lista de espera es _Tsuki_, bueno, la llaman _Shinju_ desde _Pearl Theft_- mencionó. -¿Es esa la chica que quiere tu padre?-

Antes de que pudiera responderle fui yo el que interrumpió con la cara desfigurada en temor.

-¿Conoces a Shinju?- me lancé hacia su asiento con notoria preocupación; sentía los ojos de Sai clavados en mi espalda como dos cuchillos perdidos que acabaran enterrándose en mi piel.

-Shinju no tonan, Karin la produjo hace meses- explicó Suigetsu, conocía a la pelirroja desde niños, y hasta cierto punto de tanto tratarse como enemigos llegó a interesarse en ella como algo más. Para mí estaba bien, me la quitaría de encima, pero por tal cercanía conocía más de Hinata de lo que yo sabía y acabaría enterándome de manera más seca.

Cuando volteé a ver a Sai su mirada de pena por lo de la otra noche con su padre no se hizo esperar.

-Es una película pornográfica...-...

Sentí mis pupilas dilatarse por la impresión, le grité como orden a Suigetsu que fuéramos con Karin a buscar la mencionada película aún cuando no mencioné para que iríamos hasta allá. Solo que si noté la mirada que el albino de dientes tallados como tiburón intercambió con Sai al verme así de alterado al haber mencionado a shinju.

Entré a la casa de Karin en donde trabajaba, pues para realmente vivir había adquirido un apartamento hacía año y medio atrás.

-¡Sasuke!- se le iluminó la cara al verme –Que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de marcarte para que vinieras, necesito que firmes el presupuesto para…-

-Las películas- no le permití hablar.

-¿Eh?- sintió extraña mi pregunta.

-Las películas pornográficas en las que has trabajado- me expliqué –Tienes que tener una copia de todas, dime donde están- ordené. Ella solo pegó la tabla en la que llevaba las cuentas de la trata de persona que tanto había aumentado desde que la había puesto ahí. Los otros negocios con los que había hecho más dinero consistían en la producción tanto legal como ilegal de pornografía, fotos, video, películas, e incluso tenía página de internet sin que yo estuviera enterado de ello. Tenia que sacar dinero de todas formas posibles.

Karin, oh Karin..., esa pelirroja que llegó tan lejos. La pornografía infantil era desconocida para mí entre sus negocios, Hinata era menor de edad, tenía solo dieciséis años, pero lo que era llegar a la pederastia con niños y niñas de doce, diez y ocho años fue algo de lo que no tenía por que enterarme.

El que se hubiere roto la tumba de mi sensibilidad era mi ruina. Mi frialdad se vaciababa lentamente por mi alma desde Hinata.

Ignoré aquello deliberadamente entre las tapas de las películas cuando llegué a ver entre las imágines y los títulos lo más hediondo al percatarme de que las edades estaban disminuyendo conforme avanzaba mi mirada.

-La habitación del fondo- me había dicho, y ahí había ido yo a descubrir de lo que no había querido enterarme.

Cerré los ojos con culpa. No por nada me llamaban monstruo.

Todo el orgullo que tenía mi padre por mí era un fiasco. Me trataba con el hombre duro que proyectaba ser al haber conseguido gente de confianza con tanto seso para su rama en nuestros negocios.

.

Karin se gano mi odio al haber sido la responsable de lo que marcará para siempre a Hinata como shinju… así como lo que descubrí después cuando fui por ella…

.

Cuando pude apaciguar mis ganas de querer matar alguien relajé los músculos de mi cara para dejarme abrir los ojos, y ahí estaba, con cuero a penas cubriéndola como cinturones, claros artículos sadomasoquistas, llorando en la imagen de la portada con su porcelánica piel brillando más que nunca; con la boca amordazada así como esposada. Le daba la espalda a quien la viera mostrando sus atributos arriba del título escrito con letras en cursivas en ingles y kanjis arriba de su cabeza; giraba su tronco para que se notara el volumen de sus pechos así como el hecho de que estaba apunto de ser torturada.

Tomé la película entre mis manos temblando, estaba furioso. Arremetería contra cualquiera que se tomara en mi camino por haber creado aquello que no debió haber pasado nunca.

-¿Sasuke?...- llegó Karin a mi lado con curiosidad -¿Sucede algo?-

Me reí de mismo, ¿Suceder algo? ¡Estaba sucediéndome todo lo posible de pasar!

Me hice paso hacia la salida firmando el tan importante presupuesto de Karin para largarme con la película.

Cuando ella verificó cual que me había llevado solo sacó una de otra caja y la puso ahí para que siguiera en exhibición. No creyó que fuera para mi uso personal.

Gracias a Karin había abierto para mi familia varios antros tanto públicos como privados donde se dio rienda suelta con el table dance, la prostitución y todo lo que su retorcida mente le permitió crear.

¡Cajas! Eran cajas las que había hecho de esa película en la que habían usado a Hinata como estrella principal. Por eso se había popularizado tanto el filme así como ella.

Y quiso hacer otro...

Por que resultaba ser más especial de todo lo que yo había imaginado; y por esa cualidad sufrió tanto...

.

La noche en que Hinata perdió la virginidad, fue el día en que ella odió al mundo entero y toda la humanidad sin excepción.

Perdió la fe, y también las ganas de vivir, pero sobre todo, perdió el corazón...

Pero aunque esa hubiera sido su primera vez a fuerza de golpes y amenazas con el cuchillo de su atacante en la yugular en aquel callejón, siendo penetrada de pie cuando rasgaran su ropa, Hinata pudo haber tenido su primera experiencia sexual siendo totalmente traumático,... pero quedando demostrado el por que el universo hizo nacer así; había llegado a este mundo para que al comenzar ese punto de su vida acabara sufriendo el destino que sufrió al ser violada una y otra vez y seguir estando _íntegra_…

Pero con el trauma y el abuso más que marcado tanto en su cuerpo como en su alma.

* * *

Me duele no haber tenido espacio para escribir lemon, pero tenía que plantear esto antes de seguir con los siguientes capítulos, ya que todo se va hilando.

En la siguiente continuación conocerán por que la llaman perla y por que medio mundo la quiere.

Es demasiado fuerte, les advierto eso.


End file.
